Descendants and Demigods
by PercyPotter123
Summary: Reality folds in upon itself as all of mythology joins together. Egyptian, Greek, Norse, and Roman. Heroes join together to try and defeat the ultimate alliance. What will happen to our favorite heroes in a quest to save the world? I am not Rick Riordan and do not own his amazing books.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own MCGA, HoO, PJO, or TKC**

 **Also, First Fan Fic, hope it's good!**

Prologue

Why had destiny been so cruel. These young heroes didn't need anymore stress. They didn't need the weight of the world on their shoulders. An archer. A leader. A true hero. A wise girl. A charmer. A novice. A shapeshifter. A valkyrie. A divine magician. A combat magician. A Mist wielder. An unorthodox team, no doubt. But I had faith. I had to believe in fate. I had to trust destiny.

The situation was dire, Everyone was needed. Nothing was more important than what was about to happen, if it was time to unite the heroes, now was a good time. All the monsters from all the worlds have united and shutdown the system. The Gods cannot interfere, Only 11 could make it happen. Only the 11 could make the impossible possible. It had to be done, yet I had my doubts. I mean, some of them were very experienced, but some were novices. I knew only two of them, both I had met in a situation not unlike this one. I knew their strengths. Their weaknesses. They were fit for the job. I leaned back in my chair in the dimly lit room.

My finger was poised above the big red button that made the call. It was a long shot, but it was all they had. I had some last second thoughts, but if everything is this dire, than it was time to stop beating around the bush. I looked around, everything would fall and be destroyed into rubble if I didn't push the glowing button. It was time. It was the time to reveal myself to the world once more. My finger dropped and the alarm went off. I saw videos of the heroes that had to band together. A list of the heroes of the gods. They had to stop the Alliance. They had to save the world once again.


	2. Puppies Lead to Unexpected Friends

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own MCGA, HoO, PJO, or TKC**

 **Let me know how I'm doing so far!**

 **Chapter 1**

POV: Percy

Wow, another adventure with Annabeth is just what I want, and that's what I get. It is why I am currently running alongside Annabeth, chasing a "giant magical puppy" who had been raiding the camp for the past couple of weeks. It's been looting food and crashing the barracks. We raced along the green grass and flew past the tall trees and the prickly bushes. Annabeth had her usual blond hair racing along behind me. The gray streak of hair that we had shared by holding up the sky had faded over the years but dang she looked pretty! We ran along in silence, chasing the huge bulldog.

I saw a green field and we burst into the clearing from a hedge of bushes. We burst out and drew our weapons. My deadly looking sword, Riptide, shined brightly in the basking sun. I grinned as I saw Annabeth quickly draw her knife. I turned in front of us and found that the had puppy disappeared into the other side of the forest. I cursed under my breath in frustration.

I suddenly had a flashback of when I was in Dr. Boring's class for an essay and my hellhound, Mrs. O'leary, had come bounding in and everyone thought she was a giant poodle. That made me thought of the adventure that came after. That made me think of Bob. And that made me sad because I remembered his sacrifice.

Then I heard a faint rustling noise in all the bushes around us. I instinctively went back to back with my girlfriend. The noise was getting louder and closer. I shifted nervously in my stance. I mean, I had fought plenty of monsters before, but this sounded like tons and tons were coming our way.

All of a sudden, four humanlike figures dashed out of the bushes and we instinctively started slashing and hacking at the party crashers. They started fighting back. Then I recognized a brilliant flash of bright, blond hair and I laughed. Like, really loudly. Everyone stopped and they chuckled as well. It was some people we recognized.

"Well, hello old friends. Nice to see you Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel." I said. Everyone chuckled.

"Hades, it's nice to see you Percy. You too Annabeth." Jason said as he nodded at Annabeth in recognition. Piper smiled and bowed mockingly. "Well, all of us here together at this exact same spot. This can't be a coincidence." Suddenly, another rustling in the bushes made us all draw our weapons and stand in a tight circle back to back. We were familiar with each other and everything was pure instinct. Figures burst out of the bushes and I recognized them.

"Wait! Hold up. Annabeth and I know these guys. Just, stop what you're doing." I shouted. All of them seemed confused. Annabeth just grinned.

"Nice to see you cousin. Sam. And… Alex, right?" Annabeth asked as she accordingly pointed at the new guests.

"Yeah. This is a bit awkward." she said. Or he. This whole gender fluid thing still confused me a ton.

"Wait, who are these guys?" Frank asked.

"Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, these are our friends. Magnus, Sam, and Alex. We told them about you guys because they are kind of from the Norse world. Like, Odin, Loki, Thor." Annabeth explain as she indicated them one by one. "Magnus is a demigod, Alex is also a demigod, she or he is gender fluid and transgender. And Sam is a Valkyrie. She can fly and all those things." Our friends looked dumbfounded.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked everyone.

"Well, we are here because we were chasing down Buford again, we called Frank and Hazel. Leo was working on something in the newly built Argo III" Jason answered

"Who's Buford, wait, don't answer that. We were chasing down an ice giant that had intel on Loki." Magnus replied.

"Yeah, we were chasing down a magical puppy." I said.

"A magical puppy? Wow that definitely sounds like a load of rubbish." A voice said behind us. We all whipped around. It was more familiar friends.

"Well, Carter and Sadie Kane. What the heck are you doing here?" The others exclaimed in recognition who these guys were. They smiled and they all shook hands.

"We were actually here because we located a very large magical source here and we came to check it out." Carter said.

"All of us here. Greek, Roman, Norse, and Egyptian mythology. All of us here at the exact same time. I wonder which god is toying with us?" Annabeth said. A huge shadow suddenly hovered over us. I looked up in wonder and saw a huge, floating, wooden podium.

"Not god, gods." a mysterious voice said. "Going up!" we turned around and saw a ginormous man in a brown trench coat and a fedora take a device out of his pocket and push a button. The platform beneath us shook and rumbled, then, we went up.

"Oh gods! What the heck is-" My voice cracked as we went up, and up, until no one at Camp Half-Blood could see us through the thick barrier of clouds.


	3. Why Didn't Anyone Invite Arion?

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own MCGA, HoO, PJO, or TKC**

 **I will be posting fairly often. But homework and other stuff like that may get in the way, so I may be inconsistent at times.**

 **Chapter 2**

POV: Hazel

To be fair, this isn't the craziest thing that I've experienced. Being shot up into the air by a shaking platform was definitely not on my bucket list. After we flew up in the air, a glass dome surrounded us like a bubble. We all just stood, shell-shocked. I stuttered as our new visitor calmly floated next to us on his little podium. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he was humming to the tune of Call Me Maybe. Frank looked very, very nervous. I glanced at him and took his hand.

"Hey, Frank. Don't get scared. I've got you." I said. Even though I said that, I had the feeling that this was going to get ugly. The ride lasted about 20 minutes and in that time, I had the chance to think a little. Why did the mysterious person say multiple gods? It was strange, it was almost as if he had planned to band us together for some horrible tragedy. When our ride stopped, I instinctively put my hand to my cavalry sword that was sheathed on my belt.

"Ah, Hazel. No need to take out your sword." He said, seeing my hand. I stopped."I know all about all of you. Magnus Chase. Percy Jackson. Piper Mclean. Frank Zhang. Hazel Levesque. Carter Kane. Annabeth Chase. Jason Grace. Alex Fierro. Sadie Kane. Sam Al-Abbas. You are the heroes of all worlds. It is time that you meet the G.O.D." He turned around and I saw another floating thing. My eyes widened as my eyes laid upon a magnificent golden building that was about a bajillion stories tall. I glanced at my friends and they had literally the exact same expression as I did.

"What the Hades…" I heard Percy mutter. Yep, that amazing statement pretty much summed up everything that had happened.

We automatically started walking to the entrance. It was beautiful. Like Olympus but even better! Elegant bushes were on either sides of a golden walkway. Statues of what looked like multiple gods surrounded the circular building.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure we have a million questions. One, why did you bring us here? Two, what is G.O.D.? Three, who are you? Four, Where are-" The man raised his hand to stop Percy. Percy looked confused as the man chuckled. Now that I got a good look at the man, I noticed that he as about seven to eight feet tall, the size of a titan like Kronos in their mortal form. Or a god.

"So many questions! I'll answer them all right now. G.O.D. is short for the Gathering of Overpowered Deities. We are currently in the sky above a cloud in the middle of Massachusetts. As for why you're here, I'll leave that for the council to explain." He said. We kept on walking and as we got to the gold doors. The man put his hooded eye up to a scanner and it beeped and let us in. We went inside and saw that pots of all sorts of plants were everywhere upon a marble floor. Pillars in a pattern held up the ceiling. I could literally feel all the energy radiating from the gold. Even Arion would be impressed with this place, and believe me, he's hard to work with.

I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she was looking with wide eyes. As an architect, I'm pretty sure this was one of the coolest things that she's ever seen. We kept walking through the lobby and kept walking till we stopped at an elevator. The man pushed a button and the doors opened. He curtsied and led us through into the elevator.

We walked in and when everybody had huddled inside the gigantic elevator, the man pushed a button that looked to me said 1000th floor. That is not good. The ride went along in silence except for the slight humming of Magnus. Percy got into it and started beat boxing to the tune. Everyone one just stared at them until they stopped from embarrassment. It literally felt like an hour. I'm not joking. When the elevator slowed down to a stop, everyone sighed of relief except for the man.

"Wow, that took forever!" Magnus exclaimed. Everyone one, including me, just stared at him. A loud beep interrupted our little staring contest and the doors opened. I just stared in awe. A booming voice welcomed us into the bright room that looked liked a war counsel, just with very peculiar attendants.

"Welcome to the Gathering of Overpowered Deities!"


	4. GOD Gives us a Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own MCGA, HoO, PJO, or TKC**

 **I will be posting fairly often. But homework and other stuff like that may get in the way, so I may be inconsistent at times.**

 **Chapter 2**

POV: Sadie

Wow, this is rubbish. I come to Long Island with my big head brother in search for a powerful beacon of magic, and this is what happens. But, I do have to admit, this whole gig did seem pretty cool so far. I do like my share of gold. The brightness almost blinded me as I heard the booming welcoming. I shaded my eyes while I adjusted to the brightness. The room was pure gold. Like, all gold. The floor was gold, It looked like that ancient dude from Greek mythology walked through here, was it Midas? I'm pretty sure that was the name that Carter had said. His name really rubbed on me. The name sounded medieval.

I looked all around the room and I saw multiple statues of gods. All I recognized though was Osiris, Horus, and Ra. The Egyptian gods that to me, seemed like the gods who had the most leadership in them.

I looked around the room and saw a statue of a guy with a beard and an eye-patch. One guy looked like he was going to the beach except for the huge trident in his hand. Another dude in armor with an ugly face and flying red hair held a hammer. Was it just me or did he look like he was constipated? A guy that held a lightning bolt had a huge beard on his face. I saw another one with a helm on his head and a sword in his hand.

"Wow! Are you guys all the huge gods in our mythology worlds. Your Odin aren't you! And you must be… Thor? Huh, I thought you would be more… heroic looking. Of course I know you guys, Ra, Horus, and Dad! Wow it's good to see you again. You guys must be the Big Three. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. But when did you get that sword? That's new." Carter rambled on and on. Annabeth nodded. But everyone except her and Carter looked dumbstruck.

"Wait, so are you saying that this is a council of all the major gods each mythology?" Percy asked. He scratched his head as the gods chuckled.

"Yes, pretty much. Well, except for those other gods who are preparing their respective mythologies, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Percy, my son, this may be confusing, but we major gods have known each other since ancient times. We have coffee every saturday! We also kind of need you heroes right about now." Poseidon said.

"Well, this is great and everything, but I'm pretty sure that we aren't suited for whatever you plan on, so… I'm just going to head out." Alex said as he, I'm pretty sure, headed out. Behind us though, the doors slammed shut and Hades appeared right in front of the elevator with his helmet in his hand. We all scrambled back in surprise except for Carter, stupid Carter.

"Wait! That must be your helm of darkness right! It makes you invisible!" Carter exclaimed. Then I promptly cleared my throat, pulled him back toward me, and punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"You are just about annoying me so if you would be so kind to SHUT UP! That would be much appreciated." Hades shouted. His tone was deadly calm. He then calmly strolled over to his seat on the council.

"Heroes, as much as I hate to say this, we need you. The Fates and the Norns have intertwined your destinies with this monstrosity. We have contacted the leaders of The Nomes, Camp Half-Blood, Valhalla, the Amazons, The Hunters of Artemis, and the Legion. Doomsday is on the verge of happening, we need you to delay this while the einherjar and the demigods fend off the horde of monsters. You must stop their base of operations where Loki, Gaea, Apophis, and Setne have once again revived and formed an alliance. We call them The Alliance. You all know that they were lethal before. But now, they have an alliance. They will be even stronger. They are operating on the edge of all space and time. All dimensions like the Duat. The Mist. They have set their base of operations in a castle that has multiple, heavy defenses. They enslaved some of the legion's builders to help build an indestructible castle. Fenris the Wolf. The Titans. The Roman Emperors. The Demons. The Frost Giants. The Giants. The best of the best. They all guard what we call The Alliance. Nothing we throw at them can get even close to the castle. Now, we are going to send you to the only entrance to the castle. The connection between all worlds. We are going to transport you to the roots of all mythology and gods. It is called the Golden Roots." Odin said. It took us a while to process this information. Annabeth was the first one to speak.

"Wait, so… oh, Holy Hephaestus! You're sending us to the Golden Roots. I thought that the place is supposed to be a myth. A legend that tells us that all life started there." Annabeth countered.

"Yeah, well, you should know of all people that we deal in myths. We know that this is said to connect us with multiple dimensions and all of reality." Percy said. Annabeth thought for a moment and frowned. This seemed odd. I had never heard of this place but it seemed familiar. Then it clicked! Chloe had mentioned it once at Brooklyn House while I was playing with DoughBoy. I still wondered why it was so familiar. Like it was on the the tip of my tongue. But I couldn't quite grasp it.

"You may be wondering why it seems so familiar to you, that is because every descendant and demigod or person associated with gods and mythology has it basically pre-programed into their minds. The Golden Roots are at the edge of humanity and the gods." Zeus said. All of the other gods nodded in agreement.

"I know that this is dangerous and all. But we need your help. The world needs your help." Horus said. I heard dear Carter muttering to himself and sadly, I put my hand on his arm and looked him in the eye. He looked at me in surprise with wide eyes. I guess I wasn't thinking straight.

"Please, one last time to save the world." my dad/Osiris pleaded. I looked him in the eye and saw desperation.

"Can you let us discuss this, you know, to contemplate on whether or not we're going." Jason said. We all huddled in a circle to discuss.

"Look. I've done this gig like, a thousand times, and I know this is dangerous. Heck, if we get out of this alive, my mom is probably going to kill me. But I'm in, I will always be there if my friends need me." Percy implied. He put out his hand in the middle of our miniature circle.

"Where you go, I go." Annabeth said. She kissed Percy on the cheek and put her hand out as well. I smiled at that as I had a memory of me and Walt, dancing on the rooftop of Brooklyn House right after we destroyed Apophis and survived Doomsday. I know right, crazy. Welcome to my world.

"Well, I can't just abandon you guys, and I think I speak for all of us." Jason said gesturing at Frank, Hazel, and Piper. They all nodded in agreement and also put their hands in. They all glanced up at the remaining five that included Magnus, Carter, Sam, Alex, and me. The others looked both concerned and nervous. Magnus was the first to speak up.

"Well cousin, I guess I can't leave you after getting through all this madness. I'm in." He nodded and cocked his head, grinning.

"Me too." Sam said as she put her hand in right after Magnus. She looked over at Alex who looked curious, and something else that I can't put my finger on. I frowned, but then just told myself that I wasn't seeing anything and shook my head. Alex gently opened her mouth as if what she was going to say had been carefully thought out.

"I guess I'm in too." she sighed. Only Carter and I were left to make the decision. I looked over at Carter. He looked confident, though I have no idea why.

"I'm in, you've got to have some Egyptian knowledge on Setne. I'm with you." Carter he said as he pushed his own hand on top of Alex's. He glanced over at me and I saw a look of pleading. I realized that he wanted me to go. I frowned and thought of Walt. Stupid, stupid Walt who I had just gotten reunited with. I thought about him and what he would do. I knew the right choice.

"Guess I can't let you have all the fun." I put my hand in the middle. "Brother dear, this is going to be one heck of a wild ride."


	5. Is that an Immortal Janitor?

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it again, I am totally not Rick Riordan and I do not own MCGA, HoO, PJO, or TKC**

Hope you like this chapter!

 **Chapter 4**

POV: Magnus

"Um, well… what are we supposed to do now. A team handshake? Are we supposed to look ahead in a cool formation as a bright spotlight shines upon us?" I asked. Percy chuckled. We all just awkwardly stood there for a bit, our hands in the center.

"Okay! Now for the plan and for the grand feast to celebrate the first step in our plan." Thor shouted. He then added a succession of farts to the conversation. They were the worst kind, stinky and loud. We then put our hands down to our sides and scrunched up our noses in disgust.

"Ah, man! Do you always have to do that?" Percy asked.

"Always do what? You mean make amazing ideas? That comes with the hammer. Now where is Otis and Marvin? I need to roast them for the feast. Otis! Marvin! Where are you hiding?!" Thor asked, oblivious to the horrible smell in the war room. Even the gods were trying to hold their noses.

"Thor was right about one thing, we need to go over the plan, and then we can go have a feast." Zeus implied. I nodded and grimaced at the same time as a waft of smelly fart came my way. I was still curious on who our enormous, mysterious friend was, he hadn't showed his face or given his name. Jack hummed as if he could read my thoughts. It seemed like an agreeing vibration, I had gotten better at reading my pendant. Yeah, my whole life had been trying to survive and now when I'm dead, I'm trying to learn how to read my sword/pendant's vibrations and hums.

"Sorry, but I don't think I caught your name. What is your name and what the heck do you have to do with this mess?" I asked politely at first. I really don't know why my voice rose. I guess I was really angry about the situation. The huge man in the trenchcoat smiled.

"I don't think that that is relevant right now, let us move on to-." Hades said. I looked at him in surprise as he hesitated to speak and the big man held up his hand. I looked over at the man in the fedora.

"It's okay Hades. They all deserve to know who I am, and what I did. Even if they already know. Well, some of them." he turned towards us, "Now, don't be shocked, but I will be someone who you assume is not in your life anymore. Don't freak out." he slowly raised his fedora and the shadow that had plastered his face faded away. Gasps from Percy and Annabeth came from behind me. I didn't know why, but his features seemed familiar. Like someone had described him but I had forgotten his name. Then it clicked, he was a Titan! The kind Annabeth had described! But something about him seemed different.

"Wait, this guy an actual titan?!" I asked, "I thought that they were supposed to be the bad guys!" It was way too confusing. Why did his features seem different from the titans that Annabeth had described?

His features seemed different from the titans that Annabeth had shown me in books, he looked, better. Cleaner. I looked over at my friends and saw that Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel had dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"P-P-Percy, is that who I think it is?" Jason stuttered. Percy looked like a fish who was gasping for air. I guess that's appropriate since he's the son of the sea god. I glanced over at Sam and Alex in a confused and worried expression. I saw that they had the same looks. Annabeth's eyes were glistened with tears, her mouth was quivering. Believe me, the only time I had seen her do that was when she told me the story of her sail to Greece and her trip to Tartarus.

Percy looked even worse. His jaw hung open and his eyes looked like swimming pools. His sea green eyes were filled with emotion as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Um, guys? Mind clueing us in on who this is." The titan now holding the fedora, pulled of his trenchcoat. Under it was strangely, a janitor's uniform. More gasps filled into the room as I saw the gods smiling in amusement. I guess they really do have no sympathy for us mortals. Well, all except for Thor, who was oblivious. Scratching his butt and looking around for Otis and Marvin like they would magically pop out of nowhere.

"I-I-Is it r-really you?" Percy stuttered. The titan smiled sadly and slowly nodded his head, his silver hair shining in the golden lit room. I still had no idea on who the titan was. Percy's lip quivered as he uttered a single word.

"Bob?"


	6. We Get Answers

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it again?! I am not Rick Riordan and do not own MCGA, PJO, HoO, or TKC.**

 **Hope you like.**

 **Chapter 5**

POV: Annabeth

"When? When did you reform?!" I whispered. My voice almost never failed me. Now it was cracking. I was in shock. Confused and I have to admit, a bit hurt. Why hadn't he told us that he was alive again?

"About two months ago. I was afraid that I had regained my memory and become The Impaler again. But I hadn't. I was still Bob. I was also still in a janitor's uniform. I had the same features, but I also had the memories of my… past self. I was different. Not as friendly, still very charming and funny mind you, but serious as well. My personality had changed. I guess being disintegrated does that. I am still on your side though." Bob said. His head down. "Please, don't be mad. I am ashamed that I have not told you before, but I came here to ask the gods if I could help. I'm sorry." he then broke down sobbing. I was so shocked that I froze, paralyzed. I then looked at Percy. I could see that like me, tears were running down his cheeks. Then we had a mental conversation, something that I guess formed over our relationship. We nodded to each other. We forgave him.

We simultaneously ran at him and flew into his hands for a hug. Bob looked really surprised that I had to suppress a burst of laughter. He stuttered for words, then just forgot about speaking and buried his head into Percy's shoulder. After a few moments, what felt like the happiest moments of my life, we all let go. Tears now glistened in Bob's eyes. It actually felt a little peaceful. I playfully slapped Bob's arm, laughing.

"Bob, why would we be mad at you?! We've been waiting for you to reform. What about Small Bob and Damasen? Have they also reformed.?" I asked. Bob grinned and nodded.

"Yes. Damasen is our scout, he and Small Bob came with me when I journeyed here to plead my innocence." he answered. I grinned. "Small Bob is probably in the kitchen. He likes to play with Otis and Marvin. Or he might be napping." I glanced at Percy and saw him grin. We strolled back to our group, smiling.

"Um… is that the Bob? I thought you said he might never reform!" Frank said. I grinned. I guess I was a little out of character now that I knew Bob was alive.

"Can someone tell me who Bob is?!" Magnus asked. Sam and Alex quickly nodded in agreement. Carter and Sadie just looked confused. I sighed.

"You want me to tell them or you?" I asked Percy.

"I'll tell them." he said."You guys may have to sit for this though." He sighed and took a deep breath as Poseidon conjured some beach chairs out of thin air. We all walked over to the seats while Percy thanked his dad. He retold the story. It took a few minutes, and thankfully, the gods were patient. While he was talking, I took Percy's hand and looked him in the eye. His sea green eyes focused on his audience. At the end, all that was heard were Thor's farts. (I still don't get why he farted so much.) Maybe it was just a problem with his digestinal system. Bob looked down in the background. I smiled at Bob and he smiled back.

"So… that's how you met Bob?" Magnus asked. He looked pretty confused, I had to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah, basically." Percy answered. Jason nodded. I saw that the gods were getting a little antsy in their seats and spoke up.

"Ok! So let's go over the plan and then we can, er, feast." I shouted. Maybe a bit too loudly. Stupid!

"Yes, let us plan our attack. Only you eleven plus Bob and Small Bob will go to the drop zone and to the fortress. So, first, we will let you gear up with your usual gear along with something that can only be equipped by multiple gods. We call it an interdimensional link. Basically a com device between minds. We will bestow it upon all of you right before the mission. We will drop you from our chariots in a forest about five miles out from the castle. The perimeter will be filled with guards like the Roman Emperors and Fenris Wolf. Be cautious when in the area of the perimeter. Giant stone walls about 100 feet tall will be filled with demons. You will have to be stealthy to get past the wall. Or you could go with a direct assault, but that would raise the alarm. Exterminating the guards will do us great help in the long run after you have defeated the Alliance. After you somehow get passed the wall, you will sneak past the guards that guard the entrances and exits to all rooms. There are 72 floors, so it might take awhile to get to the Alliance whom are wholed up at the very top floor. They usually are all wholed up in a conference room, but if they are separate, you will have to pick them off one by one. That should actually probably be Plan A." Zeus said. He gave us a moment to digest the information and did the right thing and told us something good, well… sort of.

" On a side note, you probably won't have a problem with food, usually in lots of novels and movies, all they have to eat is like, apples and stale bread and water. But, for this very important mission, you will not have horrible food, you will have the leftovers of the feast and more thanks to the storage use of the Duat." Zeus said. At that last remark, Percy let out a big shout and everyone, even the gods, jumped in their seats.

"Yes! Finally! We get some good food on a quest!" he covered his mouth in surprise."Um… did I just say that out loud?!" an awkward silence filled the air. Then all of us laughed out loud, except the gods who had confused expressions on their faces.

"Okay… well, moving on… So, Ra and Osiris will help Sadie and Carter store the food in the Duat after the feast. The main mission will take a few days, maybe a few weeks. We will not know when you will need to be extracted, so you will have to get out yourself. Your final objective is to exterminate or subdue the Alliance. You may be able to imprison them in the Duat, that is also up to you as a team. You must know, a prophecy has foretold this quest. But, we can get to that after the feast, don't want any gloominess before the feast. You will need to somehow, do all this, and come out alive. Some of you may not make it alive, but that is a risk that I hope you are willing to take." Poseidon proceeded.

We all nodded as if we knew what we were up against. Percy took my hand, which seemed very romantic for what the situation was looking like. But a little unlike Percy as well. I guess times of desperation does that to someone. This situation felt very repetitive. But at least this time it called for a feast. I was feeling a bit hungry. I guess it was time for a grand feast.


	7. Is a Grand Feast Appropriate?

**DISCLAIMER: I seriously don't want to do this, but I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own MCGA, HoO, PJO, or TKC. Even though I wish I do.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 6**

POV: Carter

Being a big brother is a bit hard. But not when you have so many great people around you. Sadie seemed a bit more mature now that so many gods and heroes were around. But the feast was around the corner. I was surprisingly hungry, but I guess that happens when a council of gods abducts you against your will. We were escorted out of the conference room by Bob while the gods said that they had to finish up their meeting. We went into the elevator and Bob pushed a button and we started heading down. Music started playing, something that I thought was very inappropriate for this time. The elevator stopped after a little while.

We got to a floor with a long wooden table with padded armchairs. A gigantic chandelier hung from a tiled ceiling. A giant fireplace on the side withheld a scorching hot fire. Metal plate covers covered beautiful plates. Bob lead us to some of the chairs on the side. Sadie, Magnus, Sam, Alex, Carter and I sat on one side while Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper sat opposite of us. Sadie and Magnus sat on either side of me. We sat there and talked about the mission while waiting for the gods.

"So, anyone know whether we want to expel the Alliance into the Duat or kill them?" I asked. I had been wondering the question ever since Poseidon had mentioned it.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm all for killing monsters, but we can't really let these guys regenerate. I think that we should put them in the Duat, but only if you guys are up for it." Percy said as he indicated Sadie and I. Now that I thought about it, that did make a lot of sense. I flinched when Sadie spoke because it was like she read my mind. I guess she could because she had my secret name.

"Yeah, now that you think about it, we should probably expel them for good in the Duat. That wouldn't give them the chance to regenerate." Sadie sounded a bit more serious than usual. Everyone nodded.

"So, were in agreement. We will try to expel them into the Duat." Annabeth said. Everyone nodded. Alex hesitated, but still nodded. She, or he, it's getting a bit easier to tell but I'm still confused. Well, Alex seemed the most unsure of all of us, maybe because of her relationship with Loki, but Sam didn't seem to have a problem. Maybe it was just because of their history. I shuttered and shook away the thought. Just then, a loud ring rang across the room and the elevator shook open as voices were heard within the compartment.

"I hate these small confinements, why couldn't we just teleport to the freaking dining room."

"Why Hades, you know that teleporting would make the mortals uncomfortable. Haven't you learned by taking those anger management lessons?"

"Horus, if you mention that again I will tell everyone your little secret." Laughter filled the room as the gods filed into the dining room. They had shrunk into our size. Or, seven feet tall. Close enough. I still didn't get how they were even here. I was told that they couldn't manifest, only in another body or form. But, I guess they could, no big deal. Despite the importance of the mission, I missed Brooklyn House. I missed Zia. I hoped they would do fine while Sadie and I were gone.

A few months of having a normal life is all I get, then we check out a magical surge and my life gets screwed up again. Ugh. We waited while the gods calmly strolled to their seats. The setting reminded me of when Bes, Sadie, and I had gone through the Duat but we encountered Khonsu, the god of moonlight, and had to feast and bargain with him. Not one of my best experiences. I saw Percy rub his hands together in excitement. I tried to stifle a laugh but only ended up choking on my own spit. Sadie chuckled and I proceeded to slap her in the arm. She then glared at me in a very evil way and I slapped myself in the face. Hard.

"Ow! Did you do that?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Sadie grinned and I could feel my cheeks and neck burn with embarrassment. I still kind of regretted revealing my secret name to her. Everyone laughed except Sam. She just ignored us and lifted the metal display covering. And revealed a plate full of… nothing!

"Um… is there supposed to be a plate full of air here?" Sam asked as she set the display covering back down onto the plate. Everyone except for the gods started lifting up their display things as well. All of them revealed nothing.

"Yes, well, we can fix that problem for you!" Odin clapped his hands and a screen rolled down behind him. It showed an image of a display covering being lifted and a cornucopia full of food being under it." You now have the ability to think of any food and it will appear on your plate. But please do sacrifice it to the gods first, we do like the smell very much." He clapped his hands and the screen behind him disappeared.

Percy was the first one to try it. He squinted his eyes in concentration and lifted his covering. A grilled steak sat on a plate with a side of green beans. No, wait, the beans actually looked bluish. A smaller platter held a pile of blue chocolate chip cookies and a goblet was filled of what looked like blue soda. What was it with him and blue food? He nodded, impressed, and then walked over to the blazing fire and tossed in a cookie. Poseidon said thanks, as did Zeus and Hades. I guessed that they had smelled the burnt offering.

I was skeptical, but I concentrated on what I wanted and lifted the cover. And sure enough, food had appeared before me. A goblet was filled with apple cider along with a small dish containing slices of bread and butter. A bigger plate held spaghetti and meatballs while a small bowl withheld some Cheerios. I guess life with Khufu had influenced me. A line had formed at the fire, so I got up and joined them. I took my bread plate and tossed two slices. I concentrated on my sacrifice. To Horus and Dad, help us on our journey. I looked at them and saw them smiling and nodding. I nodded back and headed to my chair. Not surprisingly, I wolfed down my food. Nothing but crumbs and sauce were left on my plates. I had scarfed down my Cheerios and drained my apple cider. The feast was filled with small talk by the gods. The retold each other what they had been doing. Bob just ate in silence. At one point during the meal, I thought that I had seen a fluffy tail at Bob's legs.

I didn't talk the whole time. I just sat there and ate. All of the demigods and such finished before the gods. The council just talked for about 30 minutes after we had finished. I got bored and could tell that the others were bored as well. The gods finally finished up and told us that we should train until our mission in a week. I thought that the wait might be too long, but I had to say, I was getting rusty.

"Okay, we have six suites for you guys, so five of you will have roommates, but one of you will have to sleep alone. I hope you don't mind." We all nodded. I glanced at Sadie hesitantly. She nodded and leaned toward me.

"So I get to bunk with my brother. Great." she whispered sarcastically. We then got up and were lead to the elevator. We went down a bit and found a long hallway. There were four doors on each side of the hallways. The first on each side were bathrooms for each gender while the other six doors lead to our suites. Magnus slept alone while Percy bunked with Jason, Annabeth with Piper, Frank with Hazel, Sam and Alex, and Sadie and I. Frank bowed his head while Hazel and Percy laughed. We all said our goodnights and went to our suites. With Sadie bunking with me, who knew what was going to happen in the next week. All I knew was that we needed to train.


	8. Dang, This is Suite!

**DISCLAIMER: I'm actually not saying it again, it says it in my description!**

 **Hope you like.**

 **Chapter 7**

POV: Jason

Bunking with Percy was a first, but sleeping with Piper might have been a little bit odd. Plus, she denied bunking with me, she said she wanted to talk to Annabeth. I shrugged and went along with Percy. He wasn't going with Annabeth because she was with Piper. Like I just said. We strolled off to our room. Or maybe rooms. Who knows. A welcome mat was waiting at the door that said:

Please Take off Shoes

I glanced at Percy curiously. He shrugged in acceptance and started to take his shoes off. I did the same. Now that I had taken off my shoes, I noticed that my feet were a little sore from being up all day.

Percy looked at me with a grin as he reached for the door handle. I guess that neither of us had ever been in a suite before. It seemed fair after all the hard work we've done in our lives. All the stupid quests. I have to admit, I was feeling a little bit giddy. He turned the gold handle and opened the matching gold door. Sunlight shined through like a spotlight. It was even bigger than I expected. If the other suites next door were this big they would've had to cross over or go through each other.

I guess some magic or something like that was doing something. But at the moment, I didn't really care. A large atrium filled with furniture and a large flat screen was at the entrance. I glanced at Percy and saw that he - like me - had wide eyes and a grin on his face. A couch in the shape of an L sat in front of the screen. Lounge chairs were scattered in the open area.

A wooden coffee table was between the couch and the flat screen. Remotes were neatly organized on top of the glass surface. A landline phone laid alongside the remotes, I looked closer and saw that we could dial any of the suites, the gods, or even room service. I wonder who served us, invisible spirits or automatons. There was a card that told us which suite corresponded with what number. The floor was covered in soft carpet that looked so good that I was glad that I had taken my shoes off.

Paintings were hung up on the walls. All of them were of me and Percy. None of them I recalled, I guess the artist had just pictured them in his mind. Percy's pen in mid transformation on the right side while I was flipping my magical coin on the left. A background of lightning and clouds on my side while waves splashing on a beach were on Percy's side. Other imaginary scenes were portrayed, all of them as good as the first, if not better.

We explored deeper into our suite. To the right was the bathroom. It withheld a long sink with a cabinet full of toiletries and all that stuff. A shower was in the corner with a toilet next to it. The floor was marble and the cabinets were wooden.

We went back out into the living room and into the kitchen and dining area. A large rectangle looking table held a bowl of fruit along with a dish of chocolate chip cookies in the middle. A glass chandelier hung from above. Percy looked greedily at the cookies. He then quickly snatched one up and started shoving it into his face. He cocked his head and started to nod. I guess the cookie was agreeing with him. He then muttered to himself about something like the cookie not being blue. There were two cushioned chairs currently sitting at the table while two more were aside, maybe extras for visitors. The kitchen was behind the table with a L shaped marble counter. Cabinets were placed beneath while pots and pans were hung from above. A sink divided in half was next to a microwave and a kettle. A fridge stood behind me as well as a freezer.

"Oh man! I'm still hungry even after that feast." Percy exclaimed. He reached for the fridge door and pulled excitedly. I shrugged in ignorance. I guess I was a bit hungry too. My eyes widened as I saw that the fridge held juice, meat, fruit, vegetables, eggs, cheese. I went over to the freezer and opened it. Ice cream, frozen pizza, anything you could imagine.

I continued to explore the cabinets and found that there was microwavable popcorn, canned foods, sweets, forks, spoons, knives, and lots more. I then decided that we had to move on and we went back to the atrium and to our bedrooms. There were two of them, one for Percy and one for me. The wooden doors even had plaques of our names, titles, and heroics. How did they know which rooms we would go in? Maybe since prophecy was back and Apollo was a god again, they could know. Percy ventured into his room while I strolled off to the opposite doorway. The plaque read:

Jason Grace

Boyfriend of Piper∙Lightning Boy∙Blonde Peter Pan

Son of Zeus∙Brother of Thalia∙Hero of Olympus

Sparky∙Blonde Superman

I sighed. I guess even the gods could have a good laugh. I was still pretty proud that I had a plaque though. I twisted the door handle which looked like it was made out of Celestial Bronze. I opened the door and found a massive bedroom.

The floor was wood with some rugs here and there. The walls painted light yellow, I guess representing lightning or something. A large bed was in the corner and a desk on the far wall. I went over and saw that the desk held supplies. I nodded.

I then turned to my left and found a closet full of clothes. I guess Aphrodite had helped because all of them were my size and all of them looked very nice. I saw my old t-shirts from both Camp Half-Blood and the Legion. I then turned in a circle to find that pictures and paintings of memories and places were hung on the walls. Camp Half-Blood. My picnic birthday with Piper. All of the chosen seven laughing and having a good time on the Argo II. Piper and me kissing. More pictures and more memories.

Some of them made me sad and miss the good days. I shook my head and looked at my bed. I fell onto the soft pillow and found that the bed was very comfortable. I then jerked up and saw a bookshelf. It had books of all sorts. I had gotten into reading while I was with Piper. I got up and ventured towards Percy's room. I was going to check on him and tell him to get some rest for the upcoming events. I went to his door and saw that he had a plaque with even more nicknames and titles.

Percy Jackson

Son of Poseidon∙Aquaman∙Kelp Head∙Boyfriend of Annabeth

Captain Salt Water∙Water Boy∙Fish for Brains∙Boss

Seaweed Brain∙Horse Converser∙Hero of Olympus

I chuckled to myself and knocked on the door. The door suddenly whipped open and Percy came out.

"Yo, lightning boy, what can I do for you." he said sarcastically. "I noticed yours too. You like my nicknames? I can't even tell if my real name is Percy." I chuckled.

"Ya, I just came in to check on you. Also to ask if you know how to cook."

"Well, not to brag, but I think I've learned a thing or two from hanging around my mom. She had to teach me how to cook while I was with her and she was pregnant…" he paused with a frown on his face. "Shoot! My mom's about to give birth! And I have to miss getting a baby daughter! Ugh, why, just why do I have to come here?" He sounded sad, and angry at himself. I didn't know what to say. I just tried to cheer him up. But when that didn't work, I said I'd see him in the morning and went back to my room. As soon as I closed the door, I flew onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling, praying. I thought that it was going to be a long night, but I dozed off as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, it felt like the sun was shining right in my face, that was odd, my room didn't have and windows. I squinted and covered my eyes so they had time to adjust to the light. I rapidly blinked for a while, but then saw where the light was coming from. The paintings. Somehow, the light was shining from the scenes. Like the light and sun from the paintings were coming into the real world. Probably magic. I got up to shower and change.

As soon as I got out of my room, I caught a whiff of something delicious. I went in the direction and saw that Percy was renewed, and as he had said, was cooking. The sight was surprising. Pans were scattered across the stove. Four plates were on the counter, ready to be filled with food. Why did he have out four plates instead of two?

Little pats of butter and cream cheese were on the table, as well as a pitcher of orange juice. The chandelier wasn't turned on, but that was because all the light was coming from the atrium.

As he put food on the pan, sizzling filled the air. The smell of greasy bacon was enough to make my stomach growling. Percy looked up and saw me. He grinned.

"Told you I could cook. Also, I invited Piper and Annabeth over the phone, f that's okay with you. Oh! I almost forgot, do you want your eggs scrambled of sunny side up?" he simultaneously grinned at me and kept tending to the bacon.

"I shall have scrambled please. Can I do anything to help?" He nodded appreciatively.

"Sure! Can you actually start toasting the bread? The loaf is out on the counter near the toaster. And when that's done, can you get out some glasses, I made some OJ from the fresh oranges from the fruit bowl. Not surprisingly, the bowl magically refilled!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

I walked over to the toaster and ripped open the bread package. I lifted some slices into the toaster and turned it on. While it was running, I went over to the bottom cabinet next to Percy and pulled it open. There were rows of glasses, and I pulled out four of them. There was a pitcher of orange juice on the table, so I brought the glasses over to the table and started pouring the juice into the cups. I looked over at the toaster and saw that it was done. I strolled over and pulled out a plate for the bread. I took out the toast and placed it on the serving plate. I then placed more bread in the toaster.

I thought that there was enough time, so I started setting up the table, putting the plates, utensils, glasses of juice, and chairs in the right places. Percy called me when all the food was ready, so I went over and took the dishes of food to the table. The toaster was done as well, so I went over, got the toast, and placed it neatly on the dining table. When it was all set up, dishes of delicious food were seen in the middle of the table. Just as we stepped back to admire our work, a ringing was heard throughout the whole suite. The doorbell! Great, time to have a pre-apocalyptic breakfast feast!


	9. Time for a Pre-Apocalyptic Breakfast

**Hope you like. Please review so you can tell me what to change or fix about my story.**

 **Chapter 8**

POV: Piper

I did not think that the morning was going to be cheerful. As soon as I woke up and showered, I thought the whole day would be gloomy and dark. But as soon as Percy called me using the suite telephone, I was suddenly feeling like the day was going to get brighter! As soon as the call ended, I excitedly walked towards Annabeth's room and pounded on her door.

She didn't answer right away, I guess she was still sleeping. Still, I pounded again. Suddenly, the door flung open and a very angry, tired face was glaring right at me.

"What do you want. I need my beauty sleep." Annabeth growled. For some reason - I don't know why - I laughed. Her expression changed.

"S-Sorry, I d-dont mean to interrupt your n-nap time, but, P-Percy called." I said between laughs. That definitely changed her expression. "He said we could come over to their suite for breakfast. Right across the hall. We should go in about 30 minutes."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she shut the door. I stayed there for a few seconds until the door swung open again. She now was ready to take a shower and get ready. She ran to the bathroom like it was the 100-meter dash in the Olympics. I chuckled to myself and and started walking to the couch of the atrium. I had already showered and changed, and I had been reading a book when Percy called. It was all about mythology and the other religions. Basically all the polytheistic religions. I wonder if other gods are out there. Like, the Hindu gods or something like that. I got to my book and sat down, waiting for Annabeth to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, Annabeth was ready and we were already walking out our door. I wondered what the boys' suite would be like. The same as ours, or different? Better or worse? I smiled and stopped as I reached the suite. I glanced back and saw Annabeth furiously checking herself if she was looking all right. I rolled my eyes and tugged on her arm. She flinched, but then relaxed and regained her composure. Sheesh, being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, she really didn't know how to act at a normal breakfast. That was before a dangerous quest. In a suite. In a palace. With two boys who we have relationships with. On a floating island. Right above Long Island. Just a normal day as a demigod. Call me crazy if you please.

We rang the doorbell and waited. It took a while, and I was about to knock, but as soon as I put my hand up to the door and swung my fist, the door swung open. I shrieked and lost my balance. Thankfully, my wonderful boyfriend with quick reflexes caught me and set me back on my feet. He smiled showing a row of perfect white teeth.

"Why! Its nice to see you for breakfast. Please, do come in." Jason said in fake politeness and bowed. I rolled my eyes and started forward, playfully punching him in the arm as I passed him. He rubbed his arm and closed the door behind Annabeth. He then went in front of me and gave us the tour guide of their suite, I laughed when I saw Jason's plaque. Luckily, Annabeth and I didn't have any. Annabeth also stifled a giggle when she saw what Percy's said. We then ventured to the kitchen and dining room, I caught a whiff of something and got giddy and excited. We hurried along until we found the table that withheld our breakfast feast. I whistled appreciatively as my eyes darted between the dishes of food. Bacon, eggs, toast, bagels, sausage, and more dishes were on the table. The food looked so good that I wished I wasn't a vegetarian. My mouth suddenly watering.

"Wait, um… who exactly cooked all this. Invisible spirits?" I asked. Jason and Percy looked at each other and then grinned like maniacs. I got even more confused.

"No… I actually cooked it." Percy said. Annabeth scrunched up her eyebrows in disbelief. "Something I learned from my mom." Annabeth still looked confused.

"Wait, so what you told me was true? I thought you were kidding about that Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said. Percy grinned.

"No. I had to cook while I was with my mom. You know, pregnant and all that. But, enough talk, just sit down and eat." we did what he said and sat down to eat. I sat next to Jason on one side of the table while Percy sat with Annabeth on the other side. I got my plate and helped myself to some tofu, toast, eggs, and a bagel. I got a pat of butter and started spreading it on my toast. Then I got some cream cheese and put it on my bageI. I then waited while the others got their food and then we started to dig in and talk.

"So… what do you guys think about the quest?" Percy said between mouthfuls of blue pancake. Seriously, I still don't know how he eats so much.

"Yeah, I think that this mission is pretty vague. The gods said that there is a prophecy about this but we haven't even heard it. But, this does seem like the hardest thing that we've done yet." Annabeth said.

"I hope we get to see this prophecy soon. We need to know what we need to do on this quest." Jason said. He then doubtfully glanced at his egg before scooping some up and shoving it in his mouth. He chewed for a bit before nodding approvingly. I was skeptical about the "home cooked" meal, but I tried some of the tofu and it tasted good. Like, fantastic.

"I'm glad that the gods are giving us some time to train, I'm a bit rusty." I said. I scooped up some more tofu while I listened to Percy.

"Same, I need to practice some of my swordsmanship. I've gotten horrible at that against good adversaries. Even though I'm kind of mad about getting on board to another big quest, I'm also kind of glad. I mean, this may sound a bit weird, but it's like I can't get away from the action. It was like I missed all the adrenaline. I could've been driven mad without fighting for my life again. That might sound a bit wrong to you guys though." Percy looked down at his plate. I felt a bit confused, but I knew what he meant. It did feel a bit weird for the short time that I didn't have any life threatening moments. Jason nodded in agreement as if he was listening to my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll train with you! I need to practice as well. At least this time we won't be mind controlled by eidolons." Jason said grimly.

"Not one of our finest moments, Superman!" Percy agreed. I smiled to myself. We kept eating in silence until we were all full. I slouched down in my seat as I finished my meal. Annabeth got up and started cleaning up. I helped while Percy and Jason started storing the leftovers - not that there were many - in the fridge. While Annabeth cleaned the dishes and the boys were storing the food, I decided to explore into Jason's room.

As I guided my hand to his door, I have to admit, I was going to be a bit curious. What was his room like? I twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Light poured onto my face and I covered my eyes. I walked forward and then saw the pictures. Jason and me having his birthday picnic. Us kissing on a roof. So many scenes. So many memories. I rubbed my eyes and started back toward the atrium. The suite was not unlike mine and Annabeth's. We said our goodbyes and went along to our rooms. It was time to suit up. It was time to get back into gear. It was time to bring back the old Piper Mclean.


	10. There are Show-Offs Everywhere

**Please, I'm dying for at least some feedback. Give me your advice. I need it. :)**

 **Chapter 9**

POV: Alex

I went into the training arena alongside Sam, who, I have to admit, was growing on me. She was annoying at first, but now, she was more endearing. All I had was my shape shifting powers, my armor, and my very sharp garrote. Everybody was already spread out in the giant room. Percy was in an area with a rock climbing station that was right next to a huge tank full of sea monsters. It looked like there was lava pouring down the rock wall. Annabeth and Piper were sparring while Jason was practicing on a dummy. Frank was taking archery practice and Magnus was sparring Hazel. Magnus wasn't the best fighter, but it seemed like everyone was trying to help him.

Sam went over to the dummy area and I went over to the climbing wall. Percy was in the middle of dodging an incoming lava flow when I noticed that he wasn't wearing any armor. Maybe he liked to be agile more than he wanted to be protected. Not me, I liked to be like a turtle. Though I guess I could turn into one when I want to. Kind of like Frank. But Frank's way was a bit weirder.

Percy scrambled to the side of a burst of red liquid and raced to the top. His arms and legs flying faster than I could imagine. He finally reached the top, slapped the bell, and fell down to the mat. The pouring lava suddenly reversed like time was turning back and the bucket that was above the wall started filling up with the magma looking liquid.

Percy was drenched in sweat until he reached out his hand to the water tank full of sea monsters and an orb of bright blue water floated up. The orb bobbed its way towards Percy, not a drop spilling, and stopped over his head. After a few seconds just floating there, Percy willed the water to splash down on him. Despite the messiness, the water seemed to dissipate and everything around Percy dried, including his clothes. He now looked renewed and ready for action. He saw me staring and grinned. I blushed, for some reason that I don't know, and started to climb the wall.

I had some experience, climbing the walls of buildings in Boston. Lava poured down and I could feel the heat intensify by just about 1000 degrees. I grimaced and leapt to the side and scrambled up. The heat mixed with the difficult climbing and my sore arms was enough to make me shake and quiver. I glanced ahead to scout where my hands should go. I leaped and saw the bell a few feet above me.

I used all the power in my legs to boost myself and jump with what I had left. I barely skimmed the bell and fell the the mat. I landed on my back in a sweaty mess even though the climb only took about two minutes. I looked up and I saw a sweaty hand. I gripped it tightly and Percy helped me up.

"Nice fall there." he said with a grin. I smiled feeling the tips of my ears redden.

"Thanks… I guess." I replied. There was an awkward silence until I hesitantly pointed the the dummy arena and muttered something about hitting something. Stupid!

I walked passed Magnus who stared at me, soaked in sweat. Just then, Hazel kicked his legs out from under him and he lost his balance. He fell to the ground with a soft thud on the mat. I smirked and kept walking to Samirah. She was working on a dummy and stabbed it in the chest. As she retracted her axe from the dummy's body and the wound in the dummy magically healed itself. She was - like me - soaked in sweat. I grinned and took my garrote off of my belt. I slashed out my garrote like a whip and the next thing you knew, all of the dummies were suddenly headless. Sam just stared at me with her mouth slightly agape.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I smirked. There was a loud popping noise and all the dummies healed. I put my garrote back onto my belt and looked up to see Samirah also slightly grinning.

"You think that's impressive…" she said as she walked to the weapons rack a few feet away. She picked up a bow and arrow and walked to the side of the row of dummies so that they were all lined up in front of her. She was about 30 feet from the dummy first in front of her. "Watch this!"

She asked Sadie to light her arrow on fire. Looking confused, she reluctantly muttered an incantation and the tip of the arrow was suddenly ablaze. Sam grinned maniacally and drew back her bow, aiming at the heads of the row of dummies. She turned her head at me while her arm was steady, and let the flaming arrow fly.

A total show off shot.

A no-looker.

The arrow flew straight and true, seeming to bend the laws of physics and hitting all of the dummies straight in the temple. Nothing happened and I grinned, the arrow just hit all of them, nothing else. Suddenly, the heat in the room intensified and suddenly, all at once, the heads of the dummies set on fire. Twenty huge fires were suddenly visible until Sam motioned at Percy to put them out. She seemed satisfied at her work. All the "kids" were now surrounding the dummy area, waiting for another show from another person. Silence hung in the air until Jason and Frank were heard whispering. They nodded and stepped up.

Frank got a long bow along with an arrow that held a jar of green substance from the weapons rack. I heard a whisper from Annabeth about something called Greek Fire. Probably the substance in the jar. Jason just dug a coin out of his pocket. They turned towards a dummy. Jason grinned and flipped his coin high in the air. At it's peak, it turned into a golden lance. Frank furrowed his brow in concentration as he knocked the special arrow and aimed. He shot the arrow and it soared in a heavy arch. As the lance went gliding down, it stabbed itself into the dummy in the chest. The arrow raced to catch up with the golden lance and the Greek Fire exploded on impact with the sword that was now stuck in the dummy's chest. Green fire suddenly was scorching the handle of the lance, the flames reaching the ceiling.

Percy grinned and put out the fire. Frank and Jason just smirked and walked away. Trash-talking without saying a word. Percy just shook his head and stepped up. He took out a pen from his pocket and, twirling it in his fingers, walked up to Carter and whispered something in his ear. The half circle of heroes just stood, waiting. Carter grinned, which was unlike him because he didn't usually show a lot of emotions. He nodded and Percy walked away, smiling. He spun his pen in his hand. Then he uncapped his pen and a glowing sword appeared, probably the Riptide that everybody was talking about. Cap in his other hand, he threw his sword like a javelin directed at a 45 degree angle, heading for the ceiling. Suddenly, a curved sword with what looked like a leather handle came flying through the air. I whipped around to see Carter chanting or something like that. I thought the curved sword would explode or something, but instead, a cookie with what looked like blue chocolate chips appeared in his outstretched hand.

I looked back to the show and saw that Riptide collided with the curved sword and bounced back at Percy. As it looked like it was going to impale him, He threw his pen cap at his sword. Even though I heard he was bad at archery, he hit Riptide, and as if in slow motion, I saw the sword transform into a pen. A loud clattering sound made me turn around to see the curved sword on the ground in front of the dummy and the blue cookie flying and landing on top of the head of a dummy. I saw Percy leap and catch his pen in the peak of his jump, and spinning in midair, did a 360 no scope and threw his pen. It transformed back into a sword in mid flight and somehow scooped up the cookie that was laying on the dummy's head. Riptide kept going and lodged itself into the opposite wall. I then saw a blur of orange and Percy was running towards his sword. He slapped the handle and the cookie flew into the air from the leverage. He then caught it in his hand and shoved it into his mouth. Chewing, while crumbs fell from his mouth, he walked back to the half circle as Annabeth and Piper stepped up.

"Nice job Kelp Head. But that's nothing compared to the show that we're going to put on." Annabeth smirked.

While Annabeth took a small dagger from the weapons rack, Piper chose a long spear. They stepped up to about 40 feet from a dummy. Annabeth told Sadie to light the tip of her dagger and Sadie obliged.

"Strike one." Piper said as she spun and threw her spear at the dummy. Annabeth waited a couple of seconds before flinging her flaming dagger that chased the spear's trail and adding:

"Strike two." the dagger sped up and somehow split the shaft of the spear in half. The dagger had also set both halves of the spear on fire and the fire started running up the shafts. Three thuds were heard as the two spear halves amputated the dummy's arms and the dagger stuck into the head, right between the fake eyes. The head burst into flames and the fallen arms had started flaming as well.

"Bang. Three strikes, you're out." Annabeth exclaimed. She and Piper high-fived. Percy respectively nodded at their show as the dummy magically healed itself and the weapons returned to the weapon rack. This went on and on for about an hour. Friendly trash talk being thrown around the room and people just plain showing off. until Percy and Carter "won". We all went to our separate suites for dinner and found a surprise; dinner was set up in our suites. Sam and mine had a huge bowl of macaroni salad, a basket of bread slices, pats of butter, and a plate of fried chicken. It was a very good dinner which caused a good night's sleep. And, surprisingly, nightmares never came to my head. Probably the work and protection of the gods.

The week flew by as we trained and trained. It wasn't all fun and games. We trained and ate and trained and slept. And then we would do it all over again. Waiting for the go sign from the gods. It finally came when we were all called to another council meeting. We all went after a rigorous training session and a nice hot shower.

It was great, seeing all the gods there, a council of gods who set aside their differences in order to help us. Or maybe themselves. Who knows? All I know is that they were helping. No matter what their intentions were. We got to the council room where we first went into the palace and found that all the gods except Zeus were seated in their thrones. We all gathered around a table in front of the gods. The table was made of marble with wooden legs and leather chairs that went around in a semicircle facing the council.

We sat in our leather seats when suddenly, there was a flash. Light poured into the room as I covered my burning eyes. The light went away as soon as it came. I blinked and spots danced in my eyes. When my eyes adjusted, I saw A person in silver armor with a crackling object in his hand. It was Zeus with his master bolt. He was seated in his gold throne and threw his bolt of lightning to the ceiling. I heard crackling as it made impact with the ceiling and he called.

"Council has begun!" I saw many gods rolling their eyes or shaking their heads at the dramatic entrance. All except Thor, who was fumbling his hammer to hastily turn off his hammer television. He seemed to be trying to catch up on his shows like Arrow and Game of Thrones. Zeus cleared his throat and I snapped my attention back to him. He spoke slowly in a dangerously calm voice, as if he had to pick his words very carefully.

"It is time. Your quest to save the world once more is at hand. In the name of the gods… good luck."


	11. Another Prophecy?

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and do not own his books.**

 **Hope you like!**

 **Chapter 10**

POV: Frank

He then walked away and the gods followed, giving us no time to react. I mean, come on! You can't just say something like that and walk away! When were we going to leave? How were we going to get to the Golden Roots? A portal? Being smacked there by Zeus's gigantic fist?

We all stood up in defiance, waiting for more information. Percy was the first one to get to the point.

"HEY! You can't just drop a bomb like that and leave! That's like nuking your own home and not even worrying about it. Give us more information!" Percy yelled. The gods just ignored them. I saw Poseidon have sad eyes, but they flashed away before too much emotion was visible. They bunched into the elevator and the doors closed. Leaving the heroes alone and silent. I heard Jason chuckle for a bit until everyone stared at him like he was off his rocker.

"What? People don't usually just straight up be rude to the gods. And plus, the gods usually smite people for doing that!" Jason explained. Piper rolled her eyes in amusement. An awkward silence hung in the air. It seemed like hot coals were searing my throat shut and if I opened my mouth, my tongue would burst into flames. I didn't really like thinking about fire though. You know… the whole stick connected to my life thing. Moments went by and all we did was just stand there. Magnus then cleared his throat and all of us turned towards him.

"Um… maybe… maybe w-we should just… go and p-pack up our stuff?" we all nodded in agreement and headed to the elevator as if in a trance. Sam pushed the down button and the doors instantly flung open. We all got in. I inwardly sighed, it was time for another dangerous quest.

* * *

I went to my suite walking alongside Hazel, her head resting on my shoulder. I had my arm on her other shoulder. We were currently just laying on the couch after having packed up all our armor and weapons and the tents that we were going to use on the quest. Luckily, I had stocked up on special arrows from the legion before the trip. I had sonic, hydra, and flaming arrows. We were told that we should go to the council room before we left.

"Why do we always have to be the ones?" I heard Hazel whisper. I loved her voice; a soft, melodic tune. I smiled sadly, and thought. I didn't actually know, maybe we were like Hercules, we just have bad luck. But I'm pretty sure we aren't selfish pigs like him. I would hope. I chose my words carefully and spoke.

"I don't know, maybe it's because we're just chosen. Chosen to be the ones who have to serve the gods and save the world. Or maybe it's because we just have awesome powers! I mean, you can control the mist and all. Plus, you can summon Arion, the fastest horse in the world, even if he cusses sometimes and calls me a Chinese-Canadian baby faced man.. I can turn into animals too." I looked at Hazel and saw her smile. She nodded.

"Thanks Frank. We should probably get going." I nodded and got up. I held out my hand and she obliged. I helped her up and she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You're so sweet Frank, but I can get up myself from now on." I blushed and nodded dumbly. Girls! How do you deal with them? I went over to my room while Hazel went to hers. I lifted up my duffel bag full of armor, weapons, nectar, and ambrosia. I emerged at the same time as Hazel as she walked out of her room with a similar duffel bag. I smiled. And we walked out of our room and into the elevator. When we got to the council room, I saw that everybody was already there.

"My apologies, lords, I'm sorry that we are late." I bowed. Over the years, I've learned that you should respect the gods and be respectful. Odin waved his hand in dismissal. I shrugged inwardly, I guess he had some patience in times of desperation. I walked over to the table alongside Hazel and sat next to Percy. As I sat down, I saw a glint of silver and gold on Percy's wrist.

"Hey, Perce, what is that on your arm?" I asked, confused. I scrunched up my eyebrows, trying to get another glimpse. He smiled lazily.

"Oh yeah, you've never seen this before." he smiled and showed me his wrist. On it was a piece of art. It was a silver watch with a gold rim and wooden hands. It also had a gold base. I looked up and saw Percy still grinning.

"That's not even the best part… you may want to stand back." I nodded and scooted back. He reached his other arm to his watch and pressed a button on the side of the watch. It immediately sprang open into a silver shield with a gold trim. On the shield were images of Percy and Annabeth on what looked like quests. Him cutting a dracaena in half. Leaping into a building alongside Annabeth and a Cyclops. It kind of looked like Tyson!

"Tyson made it for me." he said proudly, "He made it right after our adventures in the Labyrinth. It broke during the Second Giant War and he managed to fix it. He also made a similar shield but it instead has one image of all of the seven charging into battle." he dug into his pocket and dug out a different watch with a gold base and a silver trim. The watches reminded me of Reyna's pet dogs. Silver and Gold. Twins.

Suddenly, we heard Poseidon clear his throat and spun around back to attention. He grimaced and made a motion with his head that told us to turn our attention back to Zeus.

"We must hurry, we fear that the forces of the Alliance are growing in numbers. It is time for us to teleport you to the Golden Roots. Beware, many supernatural forces appear, don't touch anything that you don't have to. The air that you breathe will be like Tartarus, but ten times worse. Thankfully we are able to fix this problem with the help of the wind gods. The Golden Roots are not in their jurisdiction, but we have modified your lungs to be able to withstand the atmosphere." we nodded at Zeus's speech. "You are prepared with a great supply of food in the Duat and a good amount of weapons. We will not be able to interfere, but we will be surveilling your progress. You know your mission. Be ready for anything." He ended his speech.

Bob emerged from the shadows of a corner and we all jumped. We composed ourselves as we saw that it was just him. Small Bob was running around his feet, rubbing against his legs. He and Small Bob walked towards us and stopped beside Percy.

"One more thing my heroes, we know we have kept you in the dark, but we have the jurisdiction from the Fates and the Norns to at least give you the prophecy." Poseidon said. "Odin, if you will." Odin muttered something along the lines of, "you don't get to tell me what to do" before standing up and clearing his voice. I stifled a laugh. I know, not really appropriate for the time, but hey! You can't really blame me! Odin started to speak in a deep, booming voice:

Twelve shall scour the roots of all beings

If not stopped, there shall be prophesied kings

The titan shall come to make up with a good deed

In the land of myths all shall suffer and bleed

The chosen must infiltrate evil's domain

Descendants and demigods save the world once again

"Good luck my heroes." I heard Horus say in a voice that was barely audible. All the gods then raised their hands and started chanting. I grimaced and glanced at my new friends. Carter had his eyes closed while Sadie was looking confident. Magnus was just nervously grinning, he reminded me a lot of Leo.

What was all that in the prophecy? Was Bob going to make an ultimate sacrifice or do something heroic? Who were the prophesied kings?

I looked back at the gods in time to see eight beams of light heading towards us. The beams connected and shot at us, and in a flash of light, we were gone.


	12. A Strange Realm

**Tell me if you guys want a joke at the beginning and end of each chapter. They'll be so stupid that you'll want to kill yourself after, but a joke is a joke.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

POV: Sam

I remembered a flash of light and waking up in a dark forest. On the ground. In the mud. I groaned and my eyes flickered open. I reminded myself to never tell Amir about this if I got back. I heard rustling around me as I struggled to get up. I sat up and looked around. The bodies of my fellow questers were strewed upon the muddy surface. I was dizzy and fazed, who knew that teleportation by the gods was so nauseating. I grimaced as I felt my back pop a little. I saw that the others were also wincing in pain. I slowly stood up and and helped up the closest person next to me, Magnus. I held out my hand and he looked up, confused. He reluctantly obliged and I helped him struggle to stand up. Sheesh, Magnus was really light, he's gotta put on some weight.

"Thanks." he muttered. Hmmm… very uncharacteristic of him. He usually cracks a joke or says something funny. I shook it off and went to help up Percy. I helped him up despite the fact that he weighed a ton. Probably muscle. Once we were all up, we huddled to plan and discuss. I had my green hijab on in case of emergency and for my religion. I unconsciously stroked it and zoned out, thinking about Jib and Bibi and Amir. I distantly heard voices until I saw Magnus snap his hands right in front of my face.

"Hey. Hey! Sam! You okay? You zoned out for a bit there. I shook my head and blushed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about that. Er, What were we talking about?" I asked, confused and embarrassed.

"I was saying that this place is weird. I've seen a lot of weird forests and stuff with my dad, but nothing like this!" Carter said. Annabeth nodded. I looked around and realized just how… different the place was compared to forests I had been in.

The trees had a cocoa brown trunk with either deep purple or neon yellow leaves. The dirt had roots and rocks all over the place and bushes were the shade of lilac. But the sky was by far the weirdest of all. It was a regular sky but the stars were bright red and it looked like the sky had multiple layers that were shifting and moving. Kind of like when it's really hot outside and you see that patch of air where it is really weird and shimmers. It was really dark so I assumed it was nighttime.

"Guys, we should probably rest for the night and take turns keeping watch." Annabeth said. I nodded at the wise suggestion. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised since she is the daughter of the wisdom goddess. The rest murmured in agreement and started setting up their tents. Bob just snapped his fingers and a tent appeared. He then proceeded to slap his hands and two other tents appeared. One had a red plus sign on it which would be the medical tent and the other with a frying pan which would presumably be the kitchen. I went back to working on my tent and heard Percy mutter something under his breath that sounded like: "Lucky titan." I chuckled inwardly and went back to work.

* * *

After almost two hours of struggling to try to set up our tents, we stepped back and looked at our camp. A semi circle of twelve tents for one person (except for Bob and Small Bob) each surrounded a campfire with logs for seats and a long, wooden dining table. We then sat on the logs, huddling around the fire for warmth and light in the dark night. We were silent for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet on a mission that might possibly get us killed in the act to save the world from a monster apocalypse.

"Okay… um, anybody know how to cook?" Frank asked. All the girls sighed, including me. It was probably going to be a girl since we always are expected to know how to cook. Or maybe Bob could conjure up some food, but that idea went out the window when Bob immediately said that the realm of the Golden Roots restricted some of his powers. Surprisingly, it wasn't one of us.

"I guess I could cook since we have some supplies." Everyone looked at him in confusion except for Annabeth, Jason, and Piper.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" Hazel said. Percy blushed.

"Something I picked up from my mom." he replied. He then walked to the kitchen tent to prepare dinner for us. We decided to play cards while we were waiting for him. But before we could finish, we caught a whiff of the scent of deliciousness. My mouth watered as I hungered for my mouth to be stuffed. Percy then came out like a waiter with trays and bowls on his arms and in his hands. He had a chef's hat on and an apron with stains that said: Kiss the Cook. I laughed and then saw what food was being served. Vegetables and sushi were neatly organized on one platter and a carnivorous section was in another. Stir fry was held in a pot and fresh rice in a bowl. Pizza was in another tray and slices of buttered bread were contained in a basket.

Percy went back into the kitchen and returned with pitchers of water and lemonade and 12 glasses. He also brought a bowl of milk and cat feed for Small Bob. As soon as all the food hit the table, My mouth went crazy and I might have drooled. I wiped my mouth just in case and waited for someone to be the first to dig in.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Bon appétit!" Percy said in excitement. He pulled off his chef's hat, threw away his apron, and sat down, serving his plate full of glorious food. We all followed example. I got some sushi, stir fry, bread, and a glass of water. Before we ate though, Annabeth stopped us and pointed to the campfire. I looked at it, confused. The Greek and Roman demigods seemed to get it and walked over in a line to the blazing fire with their food. Alex and I shared a confused expression but followed suit anyway. I saw that the demigods were scraping a portion of their food into the fire and mumbling something. A sacrifice! I waited for the person in front of me to scrape their food to see what all this was about. Annabeth scraped some chicken off of her plate and muttered something.

"Athena." she said. Her mother, the goddess of wisdom. I got it and went up. I plucked a roll of sushi off of my plate and tossed it into the pit of fire.

"For Odin." I said, thinking immediately of the king of the Norse gods. I walked back over to my seat and started digging into my food. We talked strategy while we ate. Annabeth was the one who talked the most, being the daughter of the goddess of strategy. We agreed to scout ahead to the direction of the Alliance's fortress, plan out a strategy. The group would leave at sunrise and come back before sunset.

Frank, Alex, and Carter would go. Frank would go because he was ranged and could shoot incoming enemies without being detected. Alex would go because she could shapeshift into another animal if they got into a sticky situation, and Carter would go because he was familiar with magic and forests. He would be able to find trees to stay in and summon food from the Duat.

When we got to this part, Percy groaned. Annabeth, Frank, Jason, Hazel, and Piper grinned.

"It's fine Kelp Head, you'll get your chance soon." Piper said. I had learned about charmspeak when I had talked to Piper before, and it seemed like she saw using some just now. Percy nodded his head and pouted like a baby who didn't get his candy. It was kind of cute for someone who looked like a skateboarder. When I first got a look at him, my mind almost forgot about Amir for a second, but then I learned that he and Annabeth were together, so now, I respected him. Hearing about all his achievements and quests, he seemed like he could be an idol, even if he was only in college.

I wouldn't have minded to go, even if it was really dangerous, I mean, I have my green hijab that can camouflage, but it's fine. I didn't have watch tonight. Carter, Frank, and Alex were taking watch because they would have to leave right at sunrise. We waved them goodbye and headed to our tents. They were nothing special, just a tent with a small folding desk and a cot with a sleeping bag. I changed into my pajamas and snuggled into my sleeping bag. It took awhile to sleep, but eventually, dreams invaded my mind.


	13. The Golden Sword and a Giant Blue Dude

**Ok, I'll probably start the jokes next chapter.**

 **Hope you like!**

 **Chapter 12**

POV: Carter

I mean, I wasn't angry, but I was really looking forward to some sleep. Khufu had woken me up a lot at Brooklyn House because we either ran out of Cheerios, Oreos, or Spaghetti-o's. I wonder why. I had to steel my nerves and push back the feeling of sleepiness. After packing up for the short trip, it seemed like eternity for a sliver of daylight to appear. But something was… different about it. It was lighter and turned a bit greenish. As soon as that happened, Alex, Frank, and I headed out into the direction of northeast. We had gotten the directions with the help of Bob.

It was awkward to say the least. None of us were really close, and I could tell that none of us were very experienced socially. Frank was clumsy and stuttered occasionally, and I just was too "blunt" as Sadie had put one time. I'm thinking that Alex didn't talk much because she… or he, either one. Well, I'm thinking Alex doesn't talk much because she's afraid people will judge her/him because she/he is gender fluid and transgender. That's my theory, but don't quote me.

We walked in the darkness, just a little bit of light had reached over the horizon. We walked and walked and walked, waiting for something at least remotely interesting to happen. The green, turned out to be light green! Not surprising compared to the other strange things in the realm. As the strange sun went higher, we started to get a bit wary. We stuck to the shadows of the trees, going in a straight line in the direction of the fortress. After almost three whole hours, something interesting happened.

We were just having a break. We were hiding in the branches of a large tree and I had summoned some red apples and bottles of water for everybody. Nobody could see us from down below.

We were just chilling, eating our apples and soaked in sweat from the basking green sun. Suddenly, Alex held up are hand. We were laughing at Frank who just told us a story about him turning into an iguana to escape chinese handcuffs. We all just kept laughing until Alex clapped her hands over our mouths. I flinched in surprise and Frank turned into a monkey. I stifled a laugh and Alex looked serious. She put a finger to her mouth in a sign to be quiet and pointed downwards.

I glanced down and saw a tall and lean figure in Greek combat armor with sandals, kilt, and greaves. He had a breastplate with beautiful sea monster designs that were elaborate but deadly. He had a Greek designed sword like Percy's sword, Riptide.

He also had a freaky mask. It had curved tusks and terrible features that pinched into a smile. He also had golden snake hair curling around the face. It was familiar, something in the history books at Brooklyn house described the mask. Something like a… gorgon? Yeah, a gorgon.

Something was different about him though. He looked like a leader, and everything he wore was gold. From his sword to his freaky gorgon helmet. I looked back at the others and heard Frank curse under his breath… after he turned back into his regular self.

"Shoot! I know that guy! Met him on our way to Rome." He muttered. I looked at Alex and she had the same expression as me, confusement.

"His name is Chrysaor. I hate him and his little dolphin crew." I still had a blank expression on my face. So did Alex. Frank sighed at our obliviousness.

"He's a sea pirate. Son of Poseidon, but nothing like Percy." he explained in a whisper. "His mother is Medusa. You know, turns people to stone with a single look? Well, his nickname is the Golden Sword, and for a reason. He's wicked with his enchanted golden sword. I had to transform into a dolphin to escape him last time." he said harshly. I was confused at that last part, but I got the main idea.

Chrysaor equals bad.

"So, what's our plan, we could just keep going, or we could kill him. I mean, he's just one guy." I said. Frank shook his head.

"Don't underestimate him, he defeated Percy one on one in about five seconds. His reflexes are inhuman. We should try to kill him though, he could be a problem in the future. But we could also banish him in the Duat." I nodded at Frank's intelligence. I struggled to come up with a plan. It seemed like Chrysaor was just a guard on the outer ring. Not even close to the top of the Alliance. I was worried on who would be next.

"Well, maybe Carter could sneak up behind him and we could try to push him into the Duat? That might work." Alex said. His (Alex is a he right now) statement was correct. I could probably sneak up behind him if Frank or Alex distracted him and use my combat avatar to shove him into the Duat.

"It's worth a shot." I whispered. "Frank, you can distract him while I sneak behind him and shove him into the Duat using my falcon avatar." he nodded.

"What about me?" Alex asked. I thought for a second before whispering.

"You can try to trip him up with your garrote." I added. "Okay, let's go." We all nodded and went our separate ways. Chrysaor was staring off into the distance while I moved in the bushes, sticking to the darkness of the shadows. As I got closer, I heard him talking to himself.

"Stupid Alliance. I mean, It's fun and all being part of an all powerful group who will take over the world, but still, where's the fun in that if I can't be a leader. They didn't even resurrect my fearsome dolphin crew! They should at least put me near the walls of their fortress, not on the outer level…" He mumbled, trailing on. All of a sudden, I heard a booming voice that echoed throughout the forest.

"Chrysaor, you look good for someone that fled from me, a freaking dolphin!" sounded like Frank. "At least you had the decency to hand yourself over." yeah, definitely Frank. Chrysaor snarled as he picked up his sword and planted his feet into a fighting stance.

"Frank Zhang. I thought you would be smart enough to stay away from me. Unfortunately, you have just granted yourself your own death wish." Chrysaor grinned. Apparently, being on the outer border gets boring. I could tell he was looking for a fight. That would probably make him angry and a little more aggressive. I had luckily gotten better at spell casting with the help of my bossy sister, Sadie.

Out of nowhere, A whip came flying from the side of Chrysaor, aimed for his legs. He jumped up with power, but he was off balance for a second. I took that as my queue and transformed into my falcon-headed warrior. I quickly summoned my khopesh from the Duat and sliced it in a deadly arc across his back. He blocked it with a bit of struggle, but he was excellent with a sword.

I grimaced as I fought for position, and as we were tangling, Frank turned into an elephant and charged. Chrysaor saw it coming and backflipped over Frank, leaving me to do something that had always been one of my easier spells as he was off balance.

"Tas!" I yelled and flung my arms out toward the midflight Chrysaor. The bindings twirled around him and in a second, he was on the ground, in a heap. He looked strangely like a golden present, waiting to be given.

"Hmph, you should watch where you're going Chrysaor, I thought you had better reflexes." Frank said as Alex came down from a tree. I grinned at them. A successful fight, no doubt. It felt like the first of many.

"Nice work, you ready to banish him into the Duat, Carter?" Alex asked. I nodded.

"Only one thing though, we could put him into the Duat, and then we could interrogate him back at camp." I added.

"Good thinking." Frank mumbled thoughtfully. "Should we keep going or head back. I'm pretty sure it's about 3:00 P.M. right now."

"Probably keep going until we see at least one more monster to have more options in the interrogation." Alex proposed. We agreed. Now it came down to the banishment.

After Ra and Osiris helped us with storing a year's supply of food into the Duat. Horus came along and helped us learn the banishment technique. It was actually quite simple. All you had to do was concentrate on the layers of the fabric of the Duat and reach out to your locker number. After that, you literally have to just shove the person or monster into the Duat and close the ripple of time and space.

I ran through the motion and focused on the layers of the Duat. I reached out and pulled open an imaginary door. Frank pulled up the struggling Chrysaor, but Frank kept him in his iron grip. Frank dragged me Chrysaor and I grabbed a layer of his bonds. Wind started to pour out of the Duat. I could tell that what we were doing wasn't very common.

"I, Carter Kane, King of the Pharaohs and the Eye of Horus, banish you, Chrysaor, son of Poseidon of Medusa, Pirate of the Seas, and the Golden Sword, into the Duat for imprisonment." I shouted over the gusting wind. After my amazing speech, I threw the flailing Chrysaor into the hole and he disappeared into the Duat. I waved my hand and the invisible door slammed shut and the wind stopped.

I slumped to the ground onto my knees, panting. Frank and Hazel rushed over to me.

"Hey, are you okay Carter?" Alex asked. I nodded slowly, but I wanted to say: Does it look like I'm okay? I held back my tongue as I felt my heart rapidly beating in my chest that was rising and falling quickly. Frank started rummaging in his small backpack and took out a small plastic baggy. He took out a small orange square of something squishy.

"Here, it's ambrosia, food of the gods, it'll help." he said. I stuffed it in my mouth and immediately was surged with energy. "Careful, can't give you too much or you might disintegrate." I nodded, suddenly a bit nervous. My panting slowed down over a couple of minutes while Frank and Alex got our stuff down from the tree we had our break in. When I was finally breathing steadily, I got up onto my feet and looked at my companions.

"Okay, so we all agree that we keep going until we find one more." I asked. They nodded. "And then we head back to camp." again, they nodded. I limped over to Frank who was holding my small backpack. He handed it to me and I stored my khopesh back into the Duat and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Well, who do you think we will find next. Or what?" Alex asked. I grinned.

"Probably some old geezer who will try to whack us with a cane or something like that." I said. Frank smiled as the move suddenly lightened.

"Or maybe a pack of pink hellhounds that only have three legs." Frank suggested. I started laughing. Maybe it was the ambrosia that was making me so delirious. Even Alex cracked a smile, and believe me, that was a rarity.

"Okay guys, we should probably start going." I nodded and started going northeast again. I reached into the Duat and pulled out three plastic bottles of water. I tossed two of them to Alex and Frank. I had a feeling that it was going to be a while before anything interesting happened again.

* * *

It had been almost two hours before we found another monster. Well… I guess technically Chrysaor wasn't a monster, just a godling that went to the "dark side". But this time, we had found an actual monster.

And he was blue.

I mean he was actually blue. He had an ice club in his hand and ice armor. His skin was light blue and red veins that were hard to see. Oh, and he was huge. And I mean huge at almost eight feet tall. Even taller than the great Shaquille O'Neal. Yeah, even on quests I have to make a reference to basketball and the Lakers.

Sue me.

Anyway, we were not having a break when we saw him, we were actually sneaking in the bushes when Frank cursed and whispered something to me and Alex.

"We got company guys." he said, and pointed to the left of us. I slowly peeked my head up and saw the monster. Alex went along with Frank's model and cursed.

"Shoot! I know this guy. He's a frost giant from Jotunheim. He used to be a king of the frost giants until Magnus, Sam, Blitzen, Hearthstone and I along with some gods killed him and his gang. His name is Thrym. Son of Thrym, who was son of Thrym." He said. I looked at her, confused. "Yeah, weird right? We can't underestimate this guy. Even though he doesn't have his posse with him, he is still a pretty powerful dude."

"O-K…" Frank said, stretching out the word. "So, what's the plan with this guy, or giant." he asked. I grimaced. I was usually a leader and a strategist, but I felt like neither of those compared to the powerful people that accompanied me along with the monsters we were facing.

"I say we just straight up confront him." I said. "Or maybe you know something, Alex?" Alex cocked her head like she was thinking.

"Hmmm… Well, he is big, so not very quick, and he gets mad pretty quick. When he gets enraged, his backside is open… wait, that came out wrong." Alex said while brushing back a strand of hair in embarrassment. I bit back a laugh.

"Okay, so you, Carter, can insult him straight up while Alex and I attack his weak side. And then you do that thing where you bind him up. Kay?" Frank said. I nodded and we went our separate ways once more.

I stood up and walked without fear right in front of the frost giant. When I was right next to him, I noticed something.

He was snoring.

"Um… guys? I think this guy is kind of sleeping." I said, trying to stifle my laughs which turned into me choking. Jesus Christ! We came all this way only to find a freaking sleeping giant. This isn't some comedy movie. Is it? Oh, shoot! I'm not supposed to say Jesus's name. I'm polytheistic for crying out loud! Gods dang it! I did it again.

"Wait, what?" Frank asked as I saw his head poke up from a patch of bushes off to the right. Alex's head also popped into view with a mask of confusion on his face. They got out of the plants with difficulty what with the thorns and everything. They walked over with their eyebrows knit in curiosity.

"Well, this is…" Frank said, trying to think of a word for this situation.

"Unexpected." Alex finished. "Well, you should probably do your thing Carter. Though I was expecting some action. Meh, oh well." I rolled my eyes and performed the procedure. After it was done, I was panting. I wasn't as tired as the first time, but still exhausted.

"Okay, let's go back now guys." I said between rapid breaths. My accomplices nodded and we headed back to camp. A long, peaceful walk was something that I needed.

I needed time to rest and think.


	14. The Weird Interrogation

**The answer to the joke will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Okay, what do you have to do in order to throw a party in outer space?**

 **Hope you like!**

 **Chapter 13**

POV: Magnus

It surprisingly seemed like not a lot of time went. We literally did nothing the whole day. Waiting for our scout group, we just hung around. We played cards and other group games. When it was getting dark. We sat in a huddle by the campfire, patiently waiting for Frank, Alex, and Carter. Seriously, we had been just sitting on the logs around the fire for what I could say as about an hour. And we didn't even have any marshmallows! I wish Bob could summon some, but his powers were restricted blah, blah, blah.

We also talked about the prophecy. Nothing very mysterious about it. But we wanted to know what Bob would do to make up for his bad crimes. We all agreed almost everything was almost fulfilled.

I was about to lose it. I mean, I was here, for an hour, just sitting on a log, and surrounded by a bunch of ADHD kids! They were always either tapping their feet, twiddling with their thumbs, or just shifting their position. Nobody was in the mood to talk despite the relaxing and rather peaceful mood during the rest of the day. We just couldn't stand losing Alex, Carter, and Frank! We couldn't take a hit like that this early in the game. I mean, I had known Alex for quite a while now, but I had only known Carter and Frank for barely a week!

Suddenly, there was movement and I saw someone stand up out of the corner of my eyes.

"Come on! I can't take it anymore. Guys they could be out there! Hurt or-or injured! We have to go out looking for-" He got cut off by rustling in the bushes and three figures bursting into the clearing.

"Well that's a bit cliche." I muttered. The people closest to me laughed.

"That took a while. Anything hold you guys up?" Jason asked. Frank, Alex, and Carter looked at each other and grinned,

"Yeah, we found a few things that made us come late." Alex said. "Carter, show them." Carter nodded. I don't know what I was expecting. A few weapons maybe? A map? Well, let's just say that what Carter did made me jump.

He swung off his backpack and handed it to Percy. He took it with a focused expression. Carter raised his hands and closed his eyes. For seconds, nothing happened. I was just about to raise my hands and call it quits until Carter's forehead beaded with sweat. It looked like the perspiration had just spontaneously appeared. A portal slowly appeared in front of Carter and he opened his eyes. He reached his arms into it and I heard Hazel squeal and Piper shriek in surprise. Sadie just sat calmly with a smirk on her face. I think she knew what was happening.

When Carter took his arms out, he was carrying some big things. No, some big people. One was bright gold. He had an ugly mask on too. The other was someone I was familiar with.

Thrym.

I saw Percy, Sam and Jason get up and take out their respective weapons. I swung off Jack (who was in pendant mode) and got into a fighting stance. I had an encounter with Thrym before. It was not pretty.

"Hold up, hold up! He's fine. I've got him tied up guys." Carter yelled hurriedly. The group slowly and carefully lowered their weapons but still had a suspicious look in their eyes. I kept Jack in my hand but at my side. I didn't want to lower my guard.

The monsters were struggling and making grunting noises as they were gagged, tied up, and dumped on the ground.

"Um… guys? I'm familiar with the frost giant, Thrym. But I don't know this other guy." I said.

"The golden dude is Chrysaor. Daughter of Poseidon and Medusa. A pirate and, as much as I hate to say it, an excellent swordsman and my half brother." Percy sighed.

"We brought them to have an interrogation." Frank stated. That was smart. Having any advantage would be of much use to our quest.

"Good plan." Annabeth muttered. I looked over to her and saw her stormy grey eyes darting back and forth between the two villains, looking for way to interrogate them.

"Yeah, good plan, but how are we going to get anything out of them? I mean, they probably won't give up information that easy, will they? Also, I'm pretty sure nobody here has Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. Even though she is technically part of the Greek world, I've never seen her." Percy said, grinning.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I could relate to Percy. Even though we look nothing alike physically, we both had a dry sense of humor.

"Actually, we saw that they were really bored when they were on guard. Like they didn't want to be there. Thrym was actually sleeping! Chrysaor was muttering about how he should've been promoted or something." Alex said. I turned my head to Chrysaor and Thrym. I saw that they were embarrassed and shameful.

"Let's see if they talk." Annabeth said. She ripped off the red gags of ribbon and we all turned to the monsters.

"What is the Alliance planning" Bob asked. I jumped back in surprise. Bob had been quite despite his tall and looming figure. Not surprisingly, they didn't say anything.

"What if we use the Mist like the Jedi mind trick? That might work." Percy suggested. Bob shrugged.

"I've never really tried." he said. He turned back to Chrysaor and Thrym. He snapped his fingers and the wind picked up. My dirty blond hair blocked my vision and I batted it away. "What are the Alliance planning?" Bob said a bit harshly. I grimaced. Who knew janitors could be so cold? Still, they didn't talk. Though Chrysaor did stutter a bit.

"Wait! I completely forgot! Piper, you have your charmspeak don't you? Why didn't you say anything!?" Percy said as he smacked his forehead with his open hand. I bit back a laugh. It was so obvious!

"Well-Well, I wasn't really thinking!" Piper said as she flushed with embarrassment. Jason chuckled and Piper playfully slapped him on the arm. Ah, love. Piper pulled herself together.

"I'm going to ask you this one time. What is the Alliance planning?" Piper asked with a lot of charmspeak in her voice. Chrysaor stuttered before answering in a monotone voice.

"They are planning an invasion. Once all our allies have gone through the portal, they will plan a multi-strike attack on all the half gods. The Nomes, Brooklyn House, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, Valhalla, The Nine Realms. We shall take over the universe with our monster apocalypse. Also, do you have any food? I'm starving." he said. Kind of like a robot or a computer.

Bob motioned for Sadie to summon some food. She just rolled her eyes and reluctantly summoned two apples. She tossed one each to Thrym and Chrysaor who started munching. Who knew monsters were so greedy?

"Anything else?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. The portal is kind of like the Doors of Death. Except there is only one side. You have to cut four chains simultaneously. But, there are a lot more monsters. A lot more guards. It is located in the top floor." Thrym said casually. My mouth gaped.

"That's good enough. Carter, may you please banish them again. Team meeting after that." Bob said. His voice was barely audible. Carter nodded and summoned a door to the Duat. He shoved the monsters and they tumbled through. We then huddled up around the campfire after Carter closed the interdimensional portal.

"Well… first off, how can we alert everybody on Earth about monster apocalypse. Dang, that sound like World War Z." Percy said.

"World War Z? Isn't that a bit violent?" Piper asked. Hazel gasped and fanned her face. I guess she hadn't seen World War Z before. I had gotten to watch it during some of my free time in my suite.

"Well, as we are demigods and deal with real life monsters, I think that I am capable of-" Percy was cut off.

"We're getting off topic. We can try Iris Messaging. That might work. Anybody else that has another idea can try it as well." Annabeth said as she and Percy went off to Iris Message. I had no other idea so I followed them. Percy waved his hand and water appeared. He made it turn into a rainbow and Annabeth brought out a golden drachma. Wow! When Annabeth had explained it to me, my eyes were literally shining with the imagination of the godly currency. The coin was huge! She tossed it into the rainbow.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show my Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth announced. I had no clue who Chiron was, maybe a friend of theirs. The image of the rainbow shimmered and a blinking sound started.

"I am sorry. We are not able to connect at this time. For more information please contact my assistant, Fleecy." The rainbow called in a female voice. I'm guessing the IM didn't work.

I walked back to the campfire and pondered my thoughts. We were basically stuck somewhere unfamiliar, we had about no clue what to do, and we couldn't get out. Ugh, why does life have to be so complicated? On top of it all, a freaking apocalypse was about to occur if we, the "Twelve" didn't stop just occured to me, if we are the "Twelve, does that mean Small Bob doesn't count? I guess destiny just hates cats!

Who knew?

A voice snapped me back to reality away from my random thoughts.

"What? Wuzzgoinon? I asked, a bit distracted. Everyone stared.

"Um, Magnus, we didn't find anything. Do you think we should start heading to the Alliance in the morning?" Hazel asked. She had been quiet for almost the whole quest so far.

"Um, yeah. I think we should just go to the fortress, like in the prophecy." I replied. I still wasn't really paying attention.

"Okay, does everybody else agree?" Annabeth asked. Everyone nodded. "So it's decided. We'll head out in the morning. Good night everyone." everyone said their goodbyes and I headed to my tent. I was going to need some sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. And tomorrow, we were heading off into a fortress of death.

 **The answer to the joke is:**

 **You have to planet! (Snort, snort. Chuckle, sarcastic laugh)**

 **If you don't get it, please, just leave now.**


	15. We Head Out, Sort Of

**Hope the last one was funny. Next one.**

 **Did you hear about the cheese factory in France that exploded?**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

POV: Hazel

Let's just say I didn't sleep well. Demigods get nightmares, but I didn't usually get those typical visions and stuff. I get flashbacks from my past. That's what I got last night. It was kind of like Edge of Tomorrow. I kept replaying the scene where my mom told me that we were moving, but whatever I tried, I always ended up dying with my mom in Alaska.

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating and panting. Luckily, nobody had seen. I didn't want anybody to sympathize me. I wiped the sweat off of my brow and snuggled back into my sleeping bag. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

After I woke up again, I got up and changed. I did my hair and wiped the sleepiness from my eyes. Yawning, I slowly strolled out of my tent and saw a sliver of daylight poking just over the peaks of the trees. I stretched and walked over to the table that was right next to the campfire. Jason, Bob, Piper, Alex, and Carter were already up and drinking some coffee. Ah, what a beautiful sight. I hadn't had much coffee in my days in the 1900's and I didn't do a lot of camping. Being in nature - even if it was in a different realm - was nice. I got to the table and pulled up a wooden chair. Carter asked what I wanted and I asked for some coffee, toast, and eggs. He summoned them from the Duat and I started digging into my scrambled eggs.

"So, have a good night's sleep?" Jason asked. I mentally cursed.

"Yeah. No nightmares." I lied while not looking at him and just sipping my coffee. I glanced up and saw him raising an eyebrow. I looked back to my toast and I heard him sigh.

"Same. We should probably start waking everybody up so they can have breakfast. Then we can pack up and head out." Carter stated. I nodded.

"I'll go wake up Frank, Annabeth, and Percy." I said. They all nodded and went their ways to go wake people up. I grabbed my toast and went to Frank's tent to wake him up.

I woke up Frank and told him to go have breakfast. I walked over to Annabeth's tent and did the same thing. As I walked into Percy's tent and tried to wake him up, I found that he just wouldn't shake. I literally tried everything. Nothing worked. I just sighed and gave up and walked back to the dining table.

"Hey guys, I couldn't wake up Percy. I kicked him, shook him, yelled his name, and slapped him. He's still asleep." I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes. This must've happened a lot. Sadie grinned like she was planning something mischievous.

"This is a usual occurrence. I've learned that you just have to wait for him to wake up." Annabeth said.

"No, I've got a better idea." Sadie said. She smirked and went off. I looked to the others and shrugged. They looked bored too, so we followed Sadie. She trudged to the river nearby our camp and we just stood there. After a couple of seconds, Sadie summoned a bucket and I got the idea.

She was going to pour water on the Son of the Sea God. That might not be the best idea. I fanned my face and my face flushed with red. Percy was either going to laugh or be angry. She scooped some water out of the flowing river and with the water splashing over the edges of the bucket, we walked back to the camp. We went into Percy's tent and Sadie turned around to the croud.

I looked over her shoulder and saw the snoring Percy. The rumors were true. The mighty Hero of Olympus and Praetor of Rome was drooling while he slept. Wow. I fanned my face and flushed again. I felt like we were invading his privacy.

"I learned this a long time ago from Carter's girlfriend, Zia." Sadie said. Carter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Magnus snickered. "Well, no time like the present. Here goes nothing!" Sadie swung back the bucket and splashed it all over the drooling Percy. I grimaced as Percy gasped and flung his sleeping bag away. The water that had flung onto Percy was now floating above our heads and Riptide was uncapped.

Percy then realized it was just a joke and just let the water fall in surprise and his arm that was holding Riptide was at his side. A smile tugged at his face and I could tell he was fighting back laughter.

"I am going to chase you around the camp and eventually pour the whole river on top of you." Percy directed to Sadie with a small grin now on his face. Sadie shrugged and then whipped around to start running away. Everybody started bursting out laughing. I just chuckled and held in my dignity.

"She got a head start. You going to drown her now?" Magnus asked. Percy grinned mischievously and ran after Sadie.

"We should probably let them have at it and start packing up our stuff." I shook my head and went back to my tent to start packing up.

* * *

We had all gathered up at the fire pit and Percy and Sadie still hadn't been found. We had done them the favor of packing up their respectable tents and storing them into the Duat along with ours. Carter had done a lot on this quest. I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed from exhaustion.

We just sat at the fire pit, talking. Nobody was worried. I wasn't as oblivious as the others. Maybe they were attacked or captured. Maybe they got injured or fatally wounded.

"Guys? Guys. Hey, people who haven't died yet!" I yelled. I don't know where that came from, the words just spewed from my mouth. I guess I'm just bad at insults, but I at least got the group's attention.

"Well, all except me. I died by the hands of a fire giant." Magnus said. He smirked in triumph. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, aren't you guys worried about Sadie and Percy? Shouldn't they be back already." I exclaimed.

"Meh, they can handle themselves. I know Percy. He can take care of himself." Jason said. I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged. I sighed. Was anybody going to listen to me? I sensed something approaching through the ground and tensed. Everybody saw my reaction and looked around. I drew out my spatha and everybody else followed my example. I felt the vibrations through the ground. Man, there must've been some riches beneath for me to be able to feel the closing footsteps. I turned toward the source of sound and backed up. The pounding in my ears was almost unbearable as the vibrations got louder. Louder and closer.

Suddenly, I heard a loud screeching noise. I dropped my cavalry sword and covered my ears. I grinded my teeth and bit my cheek to restrain myself from screaming out in pain. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw Piper and Magnus rush to my side. Magnus touched me on the shoulder and I almost gasped and told him off. I probably would've fanned my face as well in a different situation.

Well, let's just say gasping when you're ears are literally burning is pretty hard. I could feel some pain be taken away until the noise only sounded like a hundred opera singers singing at their highest and worst tune. Suddenly, it all stopped. Like nothing happened at all. I struggled up to my feet over my friends' protests. I shook my head and looked forward.

Everybody's attention was so focused on me that they didn't see Percy Jackson and Sadie Kane stumble through the bushes into camp.

I limped over with the my friends slowly following me.

We just helped them up and then saw it. Yeah, it. They were covered in scratches and Sadie had a big purple bruise on her forehead. They mumbled thanks and all was quiet until I heard Magnus say something that made me want to roll my eyes and slap my forehead.

"Well, where the heck have you guys been?"

 **The answer to the joke is...**

 **All that was left was da brie!**

 **(If you didn't know, that's a type of cheese.)**


	16. Did that Really Just Happen?

**This joke may be inappropriate for some children, whether you read it or not, hope you like it. There will be no answer at the bottom, just try and figure out the riddle.**

 **If your Uncle Jack helped you off a horse, would you help your Uncle Jack off a horse?**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15**

POV: Sadie

I was running and running when I heard Percy scream. Something I couldn't understand but probably something along the line of: SADIE KANE! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU! I just grinned and kept running. I was probably slower than him to be honest, but I wasn't going out without a fight. I kept running when I turned my head and saw water tendrils gaining on me, snapping at my ankles like snakes. I got out my ivory wand and canted. The water exploded and started to reform.

I wasted no time in getting more speed. There wasn't much clearing as bushes and trees and roots were everywhere. I didn't get a good look of where I was going on account of my running for my sorry butt. I heard a yell again and turned around. I laughed as I saw Percy get scratched by some prickly bushes. I turned back around and out of nowhere, I hit a tree branch that I didn't see coming until the last second. I feel backwards clutching my forehead. I groaned as I heard Percy laughing and running towards me.

"Ha, ha! You-you just ran in-into a freak-freaking tree!" He said between fits of laughter. I moaned in pain and just mentally cursed him.

"Shut up…" I mumbled. He just chuckled. I slid my hands over my face and saw something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of darkness and disfigured humanoid figurines. I stopped groaning and tried to slowly and soundlessly get up. It's kind of hard to do that when you have a wild Percy just laughing uncontrollably on the ground.

"Shut up!" I said in a harsher whisper. He stifled his laughs until he stopped completely. He got up and rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, why so harsh lady?" he said in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment. I cocked my head in a serious expression and pointed behind him. He looked over and he didn't see anything.

"Monsters." I whispered. His eyes widened and we both crouched over and rolled into the bushes. I peeked my head and saw a group of monsters. One was bigger than the others and looked scarier.

"That one must be the leader or something." I said. Percy nodded.

"I don't recognize him though. He looks like something that doesn't originate from Greek mythology." Percy said. I squinted at the big ugly and found him familiar, a demon.

"He's a demon. One from my experience." I replied grimly. "Face of Horror. One of the demons that Set used when he was trying to rise to power. Face of Horror turned out to be a servant for Apophis." Percy looked skeptically at the group of monsters.

"We can take them. I think those others are some Northern Cyclopes. They're fiercer than the Southern Cyclopes and usually evil. Well, from my experience at least. Leo told me about a group of these Cyclopes that liked to eat people with salsa. Ma Gasket, Sump, and Torque were their names, I think." he said. I nodded. We had to be careful with these guys. I got out my ivory wand and staff.

"Know any good spells?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I know a few." I said. "I'm gonna trap them in that clearing, okay?" I said.

"Okay."

"Drowah!" I whispered and pointed at the clearing full of monsters. The spell for "boundary". They bumped into an invisible wall as they were walking. They looked around for intruders but didn't find anybody.

"Who's there?" Face of Horror shouted in his raspy, deep voice. I turned to my older companion.

"Percy." I whispered. "You like water, right?" I asked. I already knew the answer.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Maw!" I said. The hieroglyph for water appeared in between me and the crouching Percy. A giant orb of water appeared between us. Percy grinned mischievously.

"Thanks." he said. I smirked. "Let's go!" we rushed out of the bushes with the orb of water floating in Percy's hands and me hurling lethal spells at the monsters.

"Ha-wi!" I yelled. The hieroglyph for strike hovered over a Cyclops's one eye and the glowing Fist of Horus slammed into him. He flew back into a tree and exploded into dust on impact. I usually didn't use any Horus powers but he had blessed me before the quest. The monsters got over their confusion and charged at us while screaming at the tops of their lungs. Percy started forming water daggers out of the orb and chucking them at the monsters. They didn't disintegrate by the daggers, but they did stumble a little bit and it annoyed them. Percy's orb of water had shrunk into what looked the size of a basketball.

"Se-kebeb!" I shouted. Make cold. Ice and frost started to form in the path of the monsters. I put an arm in front of Percy to stop him. Confused, he looked at me.

"If we stop, can I at least have more water?" he asked. I sighed. Well, I guess he just needed more power.

"Fine. Maw!" The small orb enlarged and Percy smiled.

"Thanks." he said. We turned back to the action and saw that the ice had spread and the group of monsters had started slipping on the ice and falling down. Face of Horror was in the front and fell on his face. The monsters after him fell on him and I had to suppress a laugh. They got up and I could tell they were mad. They slowly and carefully walked toward us and I got into a stance.

"You'll regret that. Ma Gasket will tear you limb by limb and eat you with tasty salsa!" a Cyclops said. Wait, what? Salsa? The only two other Cyclops nodded enthusiastically.

"Whatever. I remember you from the attack on the Legion. I bet Ella the Harpy could kill you!" Percy said. Who's Ella the Harpy? Doesn't matter. Wind started picking up out of nowhere and I saw Face of Horror start to rise up into the air. Carter said that he grew wings, but I didn't believe his rubbish at the time.

"You will pay for this!" he yelled. Ah, such a cliche thing to say. I've heard it all before. We ignored him and Percy used his water powers to make a ring around the three Cyclops. When they were all together like one big family, I used a spell to blow them all up.

"Ha-di!" the hieroglyph hovered over the heads of the Cyclops and Face of Horror watched as his comrades blew up into millions of dust particles.

"Who cares about those wimps. All they care about is salsa and eating demigods. Now, I… I like to please my masters and destroy fools like you." Face of Horror said. He swung his arm and I knew he was about to do something bad.

"Sa-per!" I said. The spell for miss. Black spikes flew out of his hand but ended up thudding against the grass right in front of Percy. He stepped back in surprise and shot some daggers of water at Face of Horror. He grabbed them and chucked them back at us.

"N-dah!" I yelled. A glowing shield appeared in front of me and Percy and the daggers splashed against it. Face of Horror hissed and flew toward us with clear anger.

"Now… I think we run." Percy said. I nodded and started sprinting back in the general direction of our camp with Percy right on my heel. I heard Face of Horror hissing at us and throwing black spikes. Luckily, they all hit the trees that were surrounding us in the chase. Percy passed me and I cursed me and my slowness. My combat boots didn't help that much with running either.

I felt thorns prick my arms as I ran by, but I ignored them. We ran through bushes and passed trees. It must be nice to be able to fly.

"I think camp's just up ahead!" Percy yelled from ten feet away. He turned around and I followed his gaze. Face of Horror was closing on me. I tried to run faster and at least get closer to Percy. I saw Percy throw some water daggers at Face of Horror and watched as the daggers pierced his leathery wings and he came spiraling down toward me. I took the moment of vulnerability and shot a spell at him.

"Sa-mir!" I yelled. Face of Horror screamed in pain and his stomach glowed green. He exploded into golden dust right as I burst into a clearing and stumbled into camp.

 **Did you get it?**


	17. Carter has a Friend Named Leroy?

**Next.**

 **Do you know the problem about constipated people?**

 **As always, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16**

POV: Annabeth

"Wait, so you guys decided to have fun without me?" Jason asked as Percy and Sadie were healing up by the fire pit. We were all questioning them and asking for the details after they told their story. And then retold it. Again, and again, and again. Bob was looking thoughtful after all the storytelling.

"Jason!" Piper scolded. "You really want to be in a life or death situation?! Gods, you are really stupid!" she said. I couldn't argue with that. I squeezed Percy's shoulders from behind.

"You really need to stop doing this. It seems like you're actually trying to kill yourself, Percy!" I said. When we get back from this quest, the first thing I'm going to do is have a counselor or therapist to help us with our problem. The problem with having to always be in battle.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I'm just attracted to trouble!" Percy said. "Admit it, all of us are attracted to trouble." I sighed. Hard to argue with that.

"Yeah, that's kind of true." Frank said. Everyone nodded.

"So, are we done here? Are we gonna go yet?" Alex asked. I looked at her and saw that she was bored. I'll have to ask her how she knows if she's masculine or feminine. It curiouses me.

"Yeah. We should go. It's already about…" I looked at the peculiar sun and estimated the time. "Two o'clock. At least, I think. Time is different here than on Earth. Like the Labyrinth and the House of Hades." Percy mockingly gasped.

"That's like, the first time in forever you aren't sure of something! Who are you and what've you done with the real Wise Girl!?" he said. I shook my head and slapped him on the head.

"This isn't the time to joke around! We keep running into monsters! We need to be careful. We… what is it Magnus!?" I asked, exasperated. He was grinning with an amused expression on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Magnus said. He still had the amused look plastered onto his face. I knew he was lying but waved it off.

"Okay, fine! Let's go then!" I said. Hazel started nodding enthusiastically and everyone followed her lead. I love it when I can control people. Say what you like, I think it's funny! I swung my red backpack over my shoulder and motioned for everyone to follow. I started walking away when I heard Carter clear his throat.

"Um… Annabeth? That's south. We're supposed to go in the opposite direction." he said. I blushed and felt the tips of my ears turn pink. So much for being Wisdom's daughter.

"Right." I said. Embarrased, I reluctantly followed Carter who probably should've been leading in the first place due to the fact that he was on the scout team.

"We should probably stop around six or seven o'clock to set up camp and eat." Carter said. That was logical. Didn't want to get ambushed in the dark, and we needed the sleep.

"Agreed." I said. Percy groaned.

"Great. Hiking. I'm more of a city guy." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't Camp Half-Blood in the woods? You should be used to the nature." Jason said.

"Well, I went hiking a lot with my mom. I liked it." Magnus said. I remembered Magnus's mom. Natalie Chase. She was a great woman. Even though my dad and her didn't get along, I loved her. She was so sweet and kind.

"You sir, are wack." Percy said.

"If it's any consolation, I lived in the woods with my grandmother and mother. That is, until I went to the Legion." Frank added. This conversation was so off topic that I wanted to pop my eyes out of their sockets. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hey, guys! We should probably stop here. It's about six o'clock." I shouted to the group. After a long day of hiking, we were finally at a good clearing to rest. There were purple and neon trees surrounding the place and the sun was about to disappear. I also called to stop because my feet were killing me. Our pace had been quick at first but over time, everyone started slowing from weariness of the day. I'm pretty sure my feet have several blisters.

Everyone sighed in relief, immediately swung off their backpacks, and collapsed to the ground. Including me.

"Does everybody agree, that they would rather fight a pack of hellhounds than do that again?" Percy asked the whole group. The Greeks and Romans all nodded while the Kanes and Magnus, Sam, and Alex all looked confused.

"Um… what are hellhounds?" Sam asked.

"Hellhounds are exactly what they sound like. They're black hounds or dogs from the underworld that like to wreak havoc and tear demigods apart." I said.

"Oh! Well… that's nice." Sam replied. I grinned. I was probably getting delusional from the drowsiness.

"Let's set up camp. We can talk later over dinner." Bob said. Gods, he's so quiet that I always forget he's even with us. I went over to a spot on the edge of the clearing and started setting up my tent. I opened up my tent bag and got out the poles and whatnot.

When I looked up from my bag, I thought I saw a flash of movement in the trees. I shrugged it off and went back to setting up my tent. Percy was to my left, struggling to set up his tent, and Piper was to my right. I heard a growl near my area and sighed.

"Percy, if you're having trouble with your tent, just ask for help! You don't have to growl or pout." I said, annoyed.

"What! I didn't say anything!" he replied. Now, in some circumstances, I would think he was lying. But he seemed actually exasperated and genuine.

"Well, if it wasn't you… who was it?" I asked. I looked at Piper, the only other person near me and Percy. I shook my head. She wasn't the type to growl.

"I don't know." Percy said. He shrugged and went back to working on his tent. Suddenly, a black figure rushed out of the trees and plowed into me. Luckily, with my ADHD and quick reaction time, I was able to push the figure off of me while on my back. I got up and faced it.

It was a creature with reddish gray fur that looked similar to a greyhound. Except for its tail and head. The tail was reptilian, it was forked at the end with triangular points and the head had oversized ears, a long and curved snout, and razor sharp teeth. It's body was as big as a horse and its legs were just as long.

"Guys! Something's here!" I yelled. Percy was already at my side with the others quickly approaching.

"What is that?" Magnus asked, practically reading my mind.

"That is Leroy." Carter answered grimly.

"Leroy? Is that really his name? Or she. Let's not assume it's gender." Magnus said. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Leave it to Magnus to make a joke when we might die.

"Well… I named him Leroy. His real name is the Set animal. He's cunning and pretty smart. Don't underestimate him." Carter said.

"Yeah. We'll make sure to not do that." Percy said. He had uncapped his pen and now had a 3 foot long sword in his hand. Everyone had their weapons out.

"Let's send it into the Duat. Back where Carter sent it." Sadie said.

"I'll distract it while you guys can push it into the Duat." Carter said. We all nodded, "Hey, Leroy! It's me, Carter! Remember me, 'cause I remember you! I recall that I pushed you into my interdimensional locker last time? Do you think it's going to be any different today?" Carter mocked. Leroy growled as Carter circled Leroy until the animal was in between Carter and the half circle of heroes.

Leroy charged at Carter, but didn't get anywhere close to him. I had thrown my dagger and sliced a portion of his furry leg. He whined and he turned to us. He charged and Bob went to meet him. Leroy lunged just as Bob's broom swung in a deadly arc and swiped at his face. The broom caught his snout but not before Leroy managed to get a bit of Bob's right arm.

The janitor's uniform was ripped and Bob's skin was exposed. Golden ichor started oozing and appeared on the wound. Bob winced as he stumbled back while inspecting his arm.

Meanwhile, Carter was busy forming a portal to the Duat. A door was slowly forming and the air around Carter was starting to shimmer.

The demigods were busy doing nothing. Including me. We were bouncing on our toes and ready to step into the action. But we were so entranced with the fight between Bob and Leroy that we just stood around like bystanders. Which, in this case I guess we were.

Finally, after the standoff between Bob and Leroy had gone on for what seemed like forever, Carter had finished the portal.

"Bob! It's done! Push him in!" Carter yelled. I inwardly rolled my eyes and sighed. Easier said than done Carter! Bob nodded and faced Leroy. He charged at Leroy and used his broomstick like a pole vault right as Leroy lunged at him. Bob used his momentum to kick Leroy in the stomach and send him flying into the portal.

But Bob almost did something terrible too.

Bob went sliding as he landed and slid into the Duat. He had dropped his broom and managed to still hold on to the ledge. Everything started to happen at once. I saw Alex and Frank transform into bulky creatures at the same time. Alex into what I assumed was a frost giant and Frank into an Earthborn monster. They each grabbed hold of Bob's arms and pulled him up.

"Close it Carter! Close the door!" Frank yelled in a deep and gravelly voice. Carter obliged and quickly dispersed the portal with a wave of his hand. He immediately collapsed to the ground in a heap. Everyone rushed towards him.

"Carter! You okay?" I asked. He nodded between deep breaths.

"Yeah. Yeah." He panted. He looked up, "Thank's Bob. Nice teamwork there, huh?" he grinned and winced from the pain. Carter's eyes then traced Bob's arm and found his wound. It had started to steam and had turned a light shade of green.

"Yeah. Nice, I guess." he said slowly.

"Hey, Bob, are you okay?" I asked. Bob looked at me and nodded. I saw Small Bob come out of nowhere and curl around Bob's legs. Was he taking a nap before this?

"I'm fine." he replied. I was still suspicious. I looked into his eyes and saw that he looked in pain.

"We should probably give you some ambrosia anyway. Sadie, Carter, do you guys know any healing spells?" Percy asked. I turned my attention towards him and saw that he had caught the lie as well.

"No, but there are amulets for that. I wish Jaz was here, she would know what to do. Dear brother, do you know anything?" Sadie asked. Carter rolled his eyes.

"No. Let's just do whatever Percy said." Carter sighed, indicating Percy with a nod of his head. Percy nodded.

"Annabeth, can you go get it from my backpack? I'll try and douse Bob's wound with water." Percy said. I reluctantly nodded and jogged to Percy's makeshift tent. I saw that my tent had been completely torn apart, but I could ask Sadie to fix it later. I digged into Percy's backpack and pulled out a baggie of ambrosia.

I strolled back to see Percy lightly splashing a jet of water onto Bob. The douse didn't seem to do much accept reduce the steam and turn the color of the wound a bit lighter.

I tossed the baggie to Bob and he caught it with his unharmed hand. He carefully tossed a chunk into his mouth as we watched him. His wound started to turn back to it's original color and it had stopped steaming completely.

"Has anyone noticed how we seem to run into monsters almost every hour? It can't be a coincidence." Frank said. That was very observant of Frank. I guess he has learned much from me.

"Yeah. Something's up." I replied. Why didn't I think of that sooner.

"They either know that we're here, or the Alliance has monsters positioned all over the Golden Roots. I'm thinking the first bloody option is correct." Sadie blatantly suggested.

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions here. I mean, the Alliance wants to invade the entire Earth! They must be heavily armed with need numbers if they want to take over Midgard." Sam said.

"Yeah, but still… we have to take in consideration that they have to at least suspect that we're here. We can't just throw that option out the window." I replied. Maybe a bit too harshly. But, I meant what I said and I wanted to get the point across. Not opening up to all options would be unwise and blunt of us.

"Okay! But what do we do?" Sam asked with exasperation edging into her voice as she threw up her arms. I shrugged and rubbed my eyes. I didn't notice before, but I was really tired.

A silence seemed to pass through the group like a storm cloud. It seemed like minutes had passed before Percy spoke.

"We keep moving. Think about it, if we stay, we're sitting ducks just waiting to be executed and found by monsters. We have to either try to destroy the Alliance or warn the rest of the world about the invasion. We got to keep going and find the fortress of the Alliance. We have to-" Percy paused. "What do you want Magnus?! I was in the middle of my motivational speech!" Magnus smirked as he lowered the hand that was raised in the air. I held back a laugh and I could see that everyone else was too.

"I was just going to ask something." he said. Percy sighed and put his hands on his hips. He looked very annoyed in a childish way.

"What is it? Spit it out." he whined. I heard muffled giggles around the group.

"Well, can we stop calling the fortress of the Alliance just that. It's too long. We should call it something else. Give the place a real name." Magnus said. Percy bobbed his head in indecision.

"Fine, but what do you want to call it?" he asked back. Magnus shrugged.

"The Doom Fortress?" Magnus suggested.

"That's stupid. How about the Fortress of Solitude?" Jason said. I sighed.

"Really Jason? We are not using the name for Superman's fortress." I said.

A moment of silence again passed by. But this time, it was a silence where everyone was thinking.

"Ooh! I know! Let's call it Loki's Lunchbox! You know, because Loki is part of the Alliance. No? Anybody?" Percy said. I thought I heard some chirping crickets after that one.

"That's okay. I was thinking more like the Monster Mansion. Because mansions are big scary castles like the one I picture the Alliance's to be. And there are monsters crawling everywhere." Sam suggested. That seemed pretty good.

"Sure, why not? Now, how did we got on this topic? Never mind that, let's just go over Percy's… entertaining speech." Piper said. I suspect she might've used charmspeak to get everyone back on topic.

"Yeah, let's listen to my amazing speaking abilities." Percy said while smirking. I rolled my eyes. The upside of having him as a boyfriend: He was kind, brave, and sometimes endearing. The downside of having him as a boyfriend: He could be stupid and annoying at other times.

"I think he's right. We should move forward and try to progress as much as possible. We camp here for the night and then we hike forward tomorrow and repeat the process. We banish and slice monsters along the way." Sam said.

"As much as it pains me, Percy's right. We have to keep going. Meanwhile, we should settle in for the night and get some rest. What do you think, Bob?" I said. I thought that I was being smart and careful. Including Bob would make it easier in the long run and encourage him to stay on our side. Even though he stayed with me and Percy in Tartarus, I wasn't taking any chances. Bob nodded.

"Smart move. Let's get some sleep and continue the conversation tomorrow at breakfast. It's getting late." Bob replied. Everyone murmured good night and scattered to their tents. I headed back to my broken tent and fixed it in a rush.

As I turned in, I thought about the quest. We were being risky. We were charging in headstrong. But I knew one thing in the back of my mind. We were this far, and there was no turning back now.

 **They're always full of sh*t**


	18. Over the River and Through the Woods

**Next.**

 **Why did the Olympic runner always wear his watch?**

 **As always, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 17**

POV: Percy

Nightmares, why nightmares. They weren't even regular nightmares. Not when you're a demigod. They're always visions or some crazy, magical thing like that. Right as I put my head on my small pillow, I felt myself instantly go to sleep. But with sleep, came the vision or whatever you want to call it.

I found myself in a rectangular shaped room made out of stone. There were no windows and the room was only lit up with dimly glowing torches that were slitted into the wall. An oval shaped table carved out of gray stone was bolted to the floor in the middle of the room with four stone seats equally spread apart on the sides. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were translucent. I could see them, but they were faint with only a bit of light showing through them. I could tell that I was floating about a foot off the ground with my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and blue jeans on.

A wooden door at the opposite end of the room creaked open and I heard faint footsteps. I was uncertain if the people coming in could see me, so hid behind the door. As soon as I did, I realized that under the table would've been a better place to hide. Too late now. The footsteps were getting louder now.

And closer.

The footsteps finally passed me and I saw four shadows of humanlike figures stride into the stone seats. I peeked just a little bit and found that the figures were tall and recognizable. And I mean tall. Well, except for one little punk who resurrected from the dead. Well, I guess most of them were resurrected.

Setne.

Gaea.

Loki.

And… Kronos?

"Wait, I thought Apophis was in the Alliance, not Kronos!" I whispered to myself. Hopefully, nobody heard me. As the Alliance (and Kronos) all settled in their seats, I saw Loki wave his hand and the door I was hiding behind swung shut with a loud bang. I froze and just prayed to the gods that they wouldn't notice me.

"Now that we are in a private area, let's discuss our plans." Setne said.

"Yes, let us." Gaea repeated. Setne rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A book appeared in his hands and he started reading intently. I peered closer and noticed that it was a book I had seen before. The Book of Thoth. Kronos sighed.

"Our army has been growing tenfold. We get more forces by the hour. In less than a week, we shall be in the process of invading Midgard and taking over the world. Correction, worlds." Kronos corrected himself when Loki gave him a look.

"We have all agreed on the portions of which we get to rule, correct?" Gaea asked. Setne nodded from behind his book.

"We've already gone over this a million times! You just want to make sure you get all of your piece. I get Niflheim and half of Earth, Loki gets Asgard and Vanaheim, you get half of Earth and Alfheim, Kronos gets Jotunheim and Niflheim, and Apophis gets Helheim and Muspelheim." Setne said. Gaea turned pink, if that's possible for a dirt lady.

"That's not true!" Gaea replied harshly. Setne shook his head.

"You're acting like a little girl, Gaea."

"Whatever."

"Now you're acting like a teenage girl."

"Shut up or I will make you suffocate from the dirt in all the Nine Realms." Gaea said in a suddenly calm tone.

"There's the Gaea I know!" Setne said enthusiastically while clapping. Kronos and Loki were watching with amusement and Gaea didn't seem to notice until now.

"Yeah, um… I still don't get this whole thing, though. How do we rule all the Nine Worlds if we only invade Midgard? And how do we even rule the Nine Worlds if we have forces from the Nine Worlds?!" Loki asked with confusion stretched thin on his face. I slowly floated forward because I was starting to think that they couldn't see me. Kronos chuckled.

"That's the whole point. Aren't you the one who suggested that we give our forces some territories of their world in exchange for us ruling their worlds." he said.

"That wasn't confusing at all." Setne said.

"I'll give an example for you, Setne." Kronos said, suddenly annoyed, "Let's use Fenris for example. Fenris the Wolf wants to prowl around Nidavellir, ripping apart those who chained him. Since I get to rule Nidavellir, I will allow him and the others who want a part of the dwarf planet to get an area of territory."

"Still a bit confusing." Setne said with his head still buried in the Book of Thoth. I saw Kronos grimace like he was trying to hold back his anger.

"Would you like me to show you a slideshow?" Kronos said through gritted teeth. Snickering went around the room and even I had to hold back a little laugh despite the situation. Setne put down his book and a snicker appeared on his face. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs on the table.

"Oh, turning into a good guy, are we now? I heard that Odin likes PowerPoints and slideshows and whatnot. Why don't you partner up with him and created a worldwide PowerPoint to tell everyone the steps of our evil plan?" Setne asked. That was it for the Titan. He had had enough.

Kronos growled and reached out his hand. His glowing scythe appeared in his outstretched palm and he started to strike the ground when his arm started to tremble. His arm violently shook like someone was rattling a cage inside his arm and it was controlling his body.

Kronos grimaced and after a minute where none of the others did anything, his arm stopped shaking and his scythe disappeared, to my surprise and it looked like Kronos's too.

All of a sudden, everybody in the room except me and Kronos started laughing their heads off. Kronos turned a bright shade of beet red.

"Apophis, I told you not to take control of me. Your lucky I'm giving you permission to talk inside my head. Actually, you're lucky you can even be in my head." Kronos angrily said. The laughing increased greatly while I contemplated on what just happened.

This is so confusing, I thought. So, is Kronos, like, their top general? Maybe he's hosting Apophis like I hosted Nekhbet. Not a fun experience. But why? Why is Apophis being hosted? Carter said Apophis was a big Chaos snake. He probably just wanted to be hosted because if he was in his true form, he would be the size of the Empire State Building. Probably bigger.

"Oh, just be quiet, Kronos. If you tried to even challenge me, you would be devoured in less than five seconds" Kronos hissed at himself.

I feel you, man, I thought to Kronos. As everyone settled down, Loki asked seriously:

"Okay, so just to be clear, we're going to invade Midgard with all of our forces when we are grouped together. When should this happen?" the question was to the general group.

"About a week from now." Gaea answered. "Also, has anyone gotten any word from our… other associates. Are they able to accompany us on the invasion yet?" wait a second, other associates? Oh great. More monsters to deal with.

"No, we are uncertain whether they will hold up their end of the bargain at all. Speaking of associates, we have no clue whether our…" Kronos paused. During that pause, he seemed like he was staring me right in the eyes. He knows I'm here, I thought. Kronos continued, "Spy has decided to join our side. He doesn't seem to be leaning towards us, though. We have to assume that he has made his choice. And he will pay for it." who was the spy?

I suddenly felt my consciousness float away and my being disappear. I woke up furiously sweating and claustrophobic. I got up and looked out my tent. It seemed to be about early morning with a little bit of sun peeking through the trees. I decided to get dressed and brush my teeth and go outside.

Not surprisingly, I was the only one up and everything was back to the way it was before Leroy destroyed the camp. I sat at the table and and looked around. It was surprising to me that there weren't any noises besides the splashing of a river and the occasional loud snore from Frank. There were still some occasional rivers, but I had always imagined camping with chirping birds and prancing deer. But we hadn't come along a single animal while we here. Unless you count the monsters. I don't.

One by one, my friends came out. Yawning and stretching with bed hair. Luckily, Carter came out first, so he was able to conjure up some breakfast from out of the Duat. Carter even had some blue eggs and bacon for me! It kind of sounded like Green Eggs and Ham. Oh well.

Breakfast was good. Well, better than those on other quests. I think Small Bob thought so too. All the leftovers were literally piled onto the table and Small Bob devoured the whole thing instantly. Believe me, there were tons of food left for Small Bob. Maybe an actual ton.

We decided to break down camp and head out after breakfast. The river I heard before breakfast was in the direction of the Monster Mansion, so I went to wash up after I finished packing up. I personally would like to call the Monster Mansion different. Maybe Loki's Lunchbox, but whatever. As soon as my tent and clothes and other objects were packed in my backpack, I placed my backpack by the table and headed to the river with a towel to dry myself off.

About halfway to the river, (I couldn't tell because I just knew the general direction of the river and used my sense of hearing to direct me) I remembered my hydrokinetic powers and that I could dry myself instantly without the need of a towel. I shrugged and kept with it. No need to turn back now.

I found the river and, not surprisingly, it was orange. The same color as Fanta. Just to be safe, I broke off a stick from a tree and dipped it in the river.

Just like in the movies.

Luckily, the stick didn't disintegrate or get grabbed by a hand or anything like that. I decided that the river was fine and I dropped the towel on the bank of the river and dove in. The water was pretty warm. Not too hot and not too cold. Water was never either one of those to me. I meditated on the bottom of the river for a while. It was about 30 feet deep.

I lost track of time and ended up floating to the top after I felt like I was "one with nature". Or maybe in this case it would be "one with a weird dimension". I don't really know and I don't really care. Anyways, right as I submerged from the Fanta colored river, I swam to shore and found that everyone was there. I guess I took too long, I thought.

"Having fun?" Magnus asked. He seriously reminded me of Leo. Except for their looks. Just their personality. I smirked and decided to play a little trick on them.

"Um… do I know you?" I asked with a fake confused look on my face. Magnus reacted the way I wanted, with a suspicious look.

"Are you trying something, Percy?" he asked back. I just made a more confused look.

"My name's Percy! That sounds cool. Maybe the origin of Greece. Hey, do you know why this river is orange? I thought rivers were supposed to be blue or clear!" I said back in an excited and curious voice. This got even more confused looks. Just for effects, I scooped some water up in my hand and let it sift through like it was magic.

"Guys, do you think this water is like the Lethe?" Annabeth asked seriously. I stayed fascinated with the water.

"How would we know. And if the case, how do we heal Percy? This isn't good." Frank replied.

"Thalia told me that when he got Bob," Annabeth nodded her head to Bob. "he was able to withstand the power of the Lethe. This might be more powerful." I decided to stop the "harmless prank".

"Um, do you guys know what a joke is? 'Cause if you didn't before, I think you might know now." I said as I pulled myself up from out of the water and just for effects, controlled some of the orange water to spell Percy Jackson behind me in big letters.

Magnus instantly guffawed and hunched over in laughter. Everyone except for Annabeth and Bob soon followed. She just stood there looking a bit angry and maybe a little embarrassed that she was so worried.

"Percy you kelp-headed stupid piece of Minotaur dung! Gods, why are you so stupid?" she said, exasperated. More laughing was the only response.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just playing." I wheezed after I had sort of gathered myself. It took a while before everybody had composed themselves (Except Bob. he was busy grooming Small Bob), but eventually, backpacks were found on shoulders and we were basically ready to go. Basically.

"Okay, we should probably go now. We don't have that much time to waste." Frank said as everyone settled down.

"Yeah, Percy." Annabeth said. I smirked.

"Fine, fine. I guess we're going over this river though. I'm pretty sure that's north. I replied.

"Correct. We can probably just go over the river on those rocks over there." Carter said. He pointed to an area of brown rocks to the side.

"Wait, so we're going over the river and through the woods…" I waited for someone to finish the easily recognizable phrase.

I didn't know that the phrase would sum up most of our quest.

 **Because he could never keep _track_ of time.**


	19. UPDATE

Hey guys, haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry for not saying anything. I've sort of lost interest and and don;t know where to go from where the story is now. I started this as an experiment, seeing how well I could write. I might update later but there's no guarantee.

But there is some good news. If you're a fan of Flash and Supergirl on the CW, I'm making a crossover with a pairing of Karry (Kara/Supergirl and Barry/The Flash). I think it will be good and I plan on making it for a while. Thanks and see you next time

\- PercyPotter123


End file.
